


"Marry Me Instead"

by ArwenKing



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Marriage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: What happens when Klaus forces himself into the arranged marriage instead of Violet? And what happens when both Klaus and Count Olaf find themselves wanting the marriage?
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. The Marriage

“Marry me, instead.” He had said. Klaus wasn’t really thinking, but his instincts took over when Count Olaf announced his plan to marry his sister. He could see the disgust in her eyes, and he wouldn’t make her go through with that.

The Count just looked at him for a minute, “Sure, whatever. Doesn’t make much of a difference to me.” He said, waving them away while walking off to do something else.

“Klaus!” Violet whispered angrily at him, after the man had left. “You shouldn’t have done that for me!” 

In truth, it wasn’t out of the serenity of his heart that he took the spot from Violet, in actuality he found himself falling for the man. No matter the shit they were put through, his heart still went against his head. And he could no longer deny that, he was deeply attracted to the man. 

So why shouldn’t he take her spot? Violet clearly didn’t to marry the man, while Klaus was enthralled by the idea. 

He was scared to talk to Violet about his feelings, so he had hidden them thus far. But in just looking at the man, he always found himself with a tent in his pants. 

The day of the wedding arrived, and Klaus was nervous. Violet had been scheming about how to stop the wedding, while Klaus had tried to reassure her that he was fine with it which she couldn’t understand.

Sunny wasn’t being held in a cage, sense Klaus hadn’t tried anything to get out of the marriage. Thus, she was able to stay in Violets arms.

His sister’s looked out from their crooked window, watching as Klaus was ushered into Olaf’s car in a nice suit to what they thought would be his doom.

In the car he sat between two henchmen/one henchperson, and he tapped his leg nervously.

“Hey kid. Don’t worry about, its just marriage.” One of them said, half messing with him while half being sincere. It didn’t help much.

After riding with his head pointed at his shoes for half the ride, he dared to look up. Count Olaf was looking at him through the rearview mirror. Klaus flushed red, watching the other man smirk before go looking back down to watching the road.

Although he yearned for the other man, he was still fearful of his next moves. But he didn’t have much time to dwell on his fears, for soon they arrived at the theatre. 

Klaus was in a daze as he was seated off stage, listening to the sound of the words coming from whoever was speaking was on the stage. 

Did he actually want this? He was a man, a grown man. And a gross one at that point. Did that make him gross for wanting it? Klaus decided it would be better not to dwell on these thoughts. He couldn’t stop what was happening (not that he wanted to), so why not just let it happen it? 

And soon enough, it was his time to walk on stage. He blanked the faces of the crowd out, whishing they would all just look away from him.

Klaus felt red in the face, on the stage he was placed next to the man he had been lusting over for so long. He looked up at him, and he wore a soft smile on his lips. Klaus found a small comfort, despite the circumstances.

“I do.” He found himself saying, not really thinking, just saying his line just as he rehearsed it. He was then made to sign the contract, one that very few people knew was real. When he was done Olaf walked over to him, developing him in a tender and brief kiss. 

Klaus almost fell over, from surprise and excitement. He couldn’t believe his lips had touched that mans. It was soft, and he wanted more. But right now, he had to act.

Olaf didn’t go on to monologue about his secret plan, instead just wrapping up the play and leading the boy outside. 

They reached the car, and Klaus noticed they were alone. None of the henchpeople had come out with them. Were they getting a ride from someone? A silly thing to dwell on right then, but Klaus’s head was swimming at the moment.

He followed his, now husband, to the car and moved to sit in the back.

“You don’t have to.” Count Olaf said, with something in his voice Klaus didn’t quite understand.

“Then where-” Klaus began, but quickly answered his own question. Count Olaf had taken a spot in the drivers seat, but he had not closed the door. He wanted him to sit on his lap!

Not wanting to disobey the man’s unspoken command (or rather request), while also being secretly thrilled, Klaus walked up to the open door. 

“Come on,” Olaf said, not strictly or impatient, but almost kindly. Klaus beant down, and moved to sit against him.

“Mmm. How about you turn and face me?” Olaf purred as Klaus placed himself onto the man. He blushed madly, but followed his suggestion. He turned himself around, sitting with his throbbing groin against the mans.

Olaf smirked, and placed one hand on his ass. Klaus blushed and shoved his head into the crook of the man’s neck. He was painfully hard, and Olaf's touches didn’t help.

“Don’t worry, my dear Klaus,” He whispered into his ear as he started the ignition.

“I can help with that.” Klaus was unsure of what he meant but soon enough hus thoughts stopped entirely. Olaf had his hand on his ass and was slowly pushed him against his body. In the process, Klaus’s erection was being rubbed against the man. 

He didn’t want to, but he moaned out. It was embarrassing, wrong, and yet exactly he wanted. 

Olaf smirked above him as Klaus began to move himself with the small pushes, and soon enough he stopped and the boy didn’t notice.

He was rutting against the other man, small cock hard in his pants and his face in the others neck.

He moaned and whined out as he came after just a few minutes. His pants would be soiled with his release, and he hoped Olaf wouldn’t be mad over it. But for the moment, all he could do was pant and lay against his husband.

“Better?” Count Olaf asked, tenderly against the boys head. Klaus was far too embarrassed to say anything, and nodded against him.

He couldn’t believe he just did that, he just masterbaited against Count Olaf! But it felt really good. Klaus didn’t know what to think.

Soon enough, they returned to the house. He had expected to be rushed to his room so Olaf could celebrate his new financial gain, but instead he was helped out of the car by Olaf.

His legs were shaky, and he was unsure he could walk with his groin covered in cum. Olaf smiled at the shaking boy, and picked him up. Once more, Klaus’s groin was pushed against the man, and he was immediately hard again.

He blushed madly, knowing that the Count could definitely feel it against him. But the Count didn’t react to it, instead he just kept walking. Klaus wasn’t sure where in the house they were going, as he wasn’t allowed in every room.

Soon enough, he figured out where they were going. The door to Count Olaf’s room was kicked open, and Klaus was carried over to the bed and laid down gently.

The Count locked the door, and Klaus took the chance to cover his crotch with his hands.

“Oh, sweet Klaus. Now you’re too embarrassed to show me yourself?” Olaf said, walking over an kneeling on the bed over Klaus.

He put an arm down next to his head, while his other hand snaked across his body to come to a rest over Klaus’s hands. 

Klaus looked into the other mans eyes, unsure and enthralled. He felt a soft pressure against his groin, and he moaned out.

Soon, lips collided with his own. Far more passionately and deep than the one on stage. Klaud kissed back, loving the feelings Olaf was giving him. Hating and loving how much he wanted everything being done to him.

“May I?” Olaf said, letting the other catch his breath between kisses. He rubbed Klaus’s hands, and soon they were removed. Olaf smirked and pressed his palm against the erection, Klaus could do little more than arch into the touch and cry out in pleasure.

After several slow and soft rubs onto his crotch, Olaf reached for the hem of Klaus’s pants. He stopped when he reached the belt, looking at the other to see if he wanted to continue or not. Klaus nodded, and Olaf undid the pants and pulled them off.

Then he reached for the suit top, and Klaus blushed but held up his arms to help. Soon, it was just his underwear that remained on. Seeing how sensitive and embarrassed the boy was, he would let him keep them on just a bit longer.

For now, Olaf moved his head to kiss at the pale flesh of Klaus’s chest. He then moved up to one nipple, taking the hardening bud into his mouth and softly licking at it. Klaus grew loud in his moans, and only increased his whining when a hand came up to pinch at the other nub.

Klaus was trembling beneath the man’s touch, and the teasing was driving him crazy. Olaf stopped his playing with his buds, and his hand once more snaked down to his crotch.

“May I take this off?” Olaf said, sliding a single finger under the waist band, just to the side of the leaking cock.

Klaus nodded, but Olaf didn’t take the silent commission. He wanted to hear it out loud, and Klaus turned his head away in embarrassment.

“Please, Count Olaf,” Klaus whined out, “take my underwear off!” 

Olaf smiled at the submission of the boy below him, and obliged to his request. In pulling down the elastic band, Klaus squirmed around. It was if moving would make it so that the man couldn’t see him. So Olaf tenderly put his hands on his hips to hold him still and take a good look at him.

He was small, perhaps too small for someone his age. Olaf thought it was perfect, Klaus did not.

“Adorable.” He whispered against his skin as he slowly kissed his way to the member. Klaus groaned and tried to squirm, but Olaf held him still.

In one take, he took him into his mouth entirely and Klaus rocketed upwards. His back came off the bed and his legs tensed up. Olaf began to bob his head and Klaus lost it, moaning like he was trying to sound fake, he had never felt such a sensation like this before.

Olaf popped off of him before he could cum, leaving the boy to shake and thrust up into the empty air.

“Tell me, my dear betrothed.” Olaf said, sitting up and lifting Klaus so his legs were around him and he had access to his anal passage.

“When you masterbait, do you use ever venture down here?” Olaf ended in a growl, tracing a finger over the boy’s pucker which caused him to writhe once more.

“Yes, sir. I do.” Klaus admitted. Count Olaf had seen his most private area and they were technically married, so he had little to hide behind. And Klaus didn’t want to hold himself back from whatever the hell was going on. 

“Thats my good boy,” Olaf smirked, circling his finger around Klaus’s entrance.

“One more thing,” Olaf spoke softer, leaning down so he could whisper into the ear of the shaking boy, “when it’s the middle of the night, and you’re all alone and you find yourself in the bathroom shamlesely fucking yourself with your own hand, is it me my hand you imagin inside of you?” 

Klaus shuddered at the words. He was scared, and shocked. Count Olaf knew? Oh god, he couldn’t stand the thought of him listening to him masterbaiting in the middle of the night, and in his own house!

Klaus looked up to the man, and began to cry. He was embarrassed, and full of shame. How could he be so careless. Of course he knew!

“Hey, hey.” Olaf said, with something only a care could hold, “I want to know that because I want to make sure you want this.” He said, after removing his hand from his bottom entirely.

“God, how could I not!” Klaus cried out. He was tiered of the mixed feelings of shame and freedom, he just wanted to be free of this insatiable throb in his groin. 

“You’re all I think about! I think about you kissing me, holding me and . . . and making love to me.” Klaus ended in a whisper, turning his head away from the face near his own. 

“My love,” Olaf started, “You’re mine. From now, until forever. You have no need to feel ashamed for your wants and needs. I want to give you what you want, so please tell me. We can talk later, I know you’re frustrated.” Olaf said against his neck, assuring the other and holding him against his body.

“Please,” Klaus whined, “please make love to me.”

Klaus's pleadings brought a smile back to Olaf's face. Soon they were kissing again and Klaus felt himself being touched once more. 

There was a brief pause in which Klaus felt neither of the Count’s hands on him and he found himself starving for them to be back. But then he was met with a slow intrusion to his pucker.

Klaus had experimented much before, after reading about it and being a bit over intrigued. After a long time of doing so, he was up to four fingers in side of himself. But with Olaf’s one digit, he was touched in a spot he had yet to reach.

Klaus moaned into the man’s mouth, allowing him access with his tongue. It was like fire works were booming inside of him, and he desperately wanted it to happen again.

Olaf wanted to pleasure his lover, but he also wanted him to last a bit longer. So for the time being, he focused on spreading him open. Klaus didn’t seem to mind, he trusted in the other for a later unsaid promise. 

Olaf was up to three fingers, which were just over the size of Klaus’s four when neither could wait any longer.

‘Please’s and begs came from the boy’s trembling lips, and Olaf could no longer deny the boy what he so desperately wanted. He lubed himself up generously, and lined up his cock to the leaking hole. 

“Are you sure?” Olaf asked, using his whole will to make himself pause for the answer he already knew.

“God, just do it already, please!” Klaus begged. He couldn’t stand waiting any longer, and Olaf obliged. 

Olaf slowly pushed his head inside in the tight heat and both of them sighed deeply. Olaf pushed himself in slowly, too slow for both either of their likings. 

With half his length inside, Klaus was already moaning. But he didn’t stop. Both of them wanted more, and soon he was bottoming out inside of him. Both of them arched into one another, loving the feeling.

“Kiss me.” Klaus whispered. He was full of the man, and he could have admitted anything then. He felt as if he was in love, and maybe he was. Olaf came down to press his lips against his own and Klaus felt him slowly start to pull out.

Klaus was trembling, holding on to Olaf’s back as if he would fly off the very face of the earth if he did not. It was red hot, and yet it was bliss. 

Olaf kept up the slow minstartions for a while until Klaus felt more relaxed and he could speed up.

As soon as he was moving faster, Klaus began to feverishly kiss the lips of the man above him. As well as that he was rolling his hips back against the man, begging him to move faster. 

Klaus was driving Olaf insane, and soon both of them were lost in a wild rhythm of need and race. They were both chasing their high, using the other’s bodies but at the same time trying to make the other feel just as good.

They were driving each other insane, and neither was bound to last much longer. 

Olaf felt Klaus begin to tighten around him and he began to pound into him, slamming himself against his sweet spot hard and fast. Klaus ripped his head out of the breathless kiss and arched his back as he painted his chest white. 

Olaf felt the heat around him compress and he thrusted wantonly into it. He opened his eyes to look down at his husband, his head was bobbing as he thrust into him. He was spent and was just trying to hold on as his sweet spot was hit into an oversensitive mess.

Klaus began to cry out at as his prostate was hit over and over again after having just came. He clenched his eyes closed and let out a groan he had been holding back. With the sweet look on his face, Olaf came deeply into him. 

After the pounds became slow thrusts, Olaf stopped and pulled out of the spent boy.

“Best wedding night I could have ever dreamed of,” Klaus whispered, rolling over and hugging himself to the man. Olaf wrapped his own limbs around him and soon they were chest to chest.

“Does it hurt?” Olaf asked after a while of sitting there and rubbing the other’s back.

Klaus shrugged beneath him, indicating that he didn’t mind it too much.

“I have something to ask of you.” Klaus whispered out. His cheeks were flushing up again, and only Olaf’s hand on his chin had him looking into his eyes.

“Yes?” Olaf asked, smiling at the cute embarrassment written on his husband. 

“I don’t want . . .” he sighed out, turned to a darker shade of red, “I don’t want your release to leak out of me.” 

Olaf smiled down at the boy. Even after the first time he was fucked analy, he was thinking about running the bed sheets.

“That’s fine. Don’t worry about it. We can shower if you’d like.” Olaf added in comfort, holding his hand against Klaus’s cheek. 

“No, um . . .” Klaus clenched his eyes closed before speaking, “I don’t want it leaking out, and . . . not being inside of me.” Klaus whispered. 

Olaf brushed his lip with his thumb and kissed his forehead. 

“Of course not. Don’t worry. It won’t be leaving you tonight.” Olaf said, with the same hints of something that he had before. 

Klaus felt the body heat of the man leave him and he was immediately missing it. He heard Olaf cross the room and rummage for something, but he couldn’t bring his tired body to turn and look.

He felt the weight compress on the bed around his knees, and he felt secure. Olaf beant down and scooped the release from his own chest to his hand. The hand was gone for a second, and was quickly found again as Olaf began to put his own semen inside of his hole.

Klaus blushed madly and spread himself for the other. He didn’t want to open his eyes, but he knew his husband was smirking. 

Olaf’s hand pushed in the excess semen that had leaked out back into Klaus and soon something was pushed inside of him. It was round, and it sat just inside of him. 

“Will it fall out?” Klaus asked, feeling the man move to lay back down next to him.

“No. I’ve plugged up your hole. Our cum will stay nice and warm inside you for as long as we want.” Olaf said with too much cheer, trying to act innocent.

“Oh! Don’t say things like that! It’s so dirty.” Klaus whined, moving to tuck his head into the man’s neck.

“Yeah, it is. And I’m sure you just hate it. Don’t you, my pet.” Olf murmured against his head, and Klaus shuddered. 

Olaf knew he was right, but he didn’t pester his husband much more. He had been used pretty hard, and he didn’t want to push him too much after his first time.

“Here, lets get some sleep.” Olaf said, bringing up the blankets to cover their naked bodies. 

Olaf pulled up the quilt, and laid down next to his lover. Klaus pulled him closer and he let himself press himself against him, entagealling their arms and legs. He rested with his head on top of the others. He kissed his hair, and held onto him protectively.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Klaus whispered, turning his head up and looking him the eyes.

Olaf touched the back of his head and kissed him passionately.

“I know. And I think that you may just being doing something to me as well.” Olaf spoke, sincere and open for the other.

Klaus pressed his lips against his husbands and hugged him close. In his arms, with both their cum still inside of him, and the arms of the man he loved around him he fell asleep.


	2. The start of a Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olaf and Klaus wake up together after a night of new experiences and new feelings. And they can't take their hands off one another.

Klaus woke up in the early morning. He was still in the arms of his newly wedded to husband, and he remembered the previous night with a flash of red to his cheeks. His groin ached as he remembered the things he’d done, said, and . . . oh god - he still had his ass plugged up and full of cum!

Klaus smiled shameful and buried his head into the mans chest, trying to hide away from his embarrassment. The man shifted slightly, and held him closer in his sleep. Some part of him was satisfied and content, while the rational side of him was scared and confused. He didn’t understand what he was feeling for the man. He had said a lot of things last night, but how much of it was true?

Why did he want this so badly? And why was it so damn good. Against his liking, Klaus’s small erection was being pushed up against his lover as he pulled himself closer to him, for comfort and the sweet heat the man radiated.

He had liked it yesterday when he had grinded on him in the car, maybe he wouldn’t mind if . . . 

Klaus closed his eyes in his shame. His cheeks were red and he didn’t want to make the other mad. But from what was said last night, would he even get mad? Would he even maybe like it?

Klaus couldn’t think for long, for soon he was slowly pushing himself against his husbands thigh. With the contact finally against his aching prick, Klaus let out a soft whimper.

He began to speed up, hoping to just finish and clean himself up before his husband woke up. Klaus began grinding against the others leg faster, praying he wouldn’t wake up. And yet, he wanted to see what he would do if he was caught.

How would Count Olaf react to Klaus greedily humping his leg while he slept? It was an exhilarating thought. Klaus desperately want it to happen just a much for it to not. He pushed his head deeper against his chest and let whatever happen just happen. 

Klaus was on the edge when he felt the man he was grinding against start to move. In a second, he was pushed onto his back as Olaf positioned himself above him. 

He was scared he would be called dirty, or gross or something else along the lines of the truth. But instead, Olaf kissed him sweetly before touching his hand to his face.

“Good morning to you too.” He said cheekily , leaning down to kiss the boy below him once more. Klaus was red and trembling. He was embarrassed at having woken the man up by masterbaiting against him, but he was still just as concerned with getting off. 

Olaf just adored the image below him, and he was thrilled at Klaus taking such initiative. He kissed him once more before trailing his lips down his body. He came to be above his groin when he stopped, making Klaus whined out in frustration. 

Olaf looked up at his squirming lover, watching his pant and plead with his eyes for him to continue.

Olaf went back to work with a grin, bitting his mons pubis while slowly trailing bites and kisses on his skin as he moved towards the leaking cock.

Before he took him into his mouth he lightly kissed the small tip, sending Klaus into a strong struggle to move his hips. Olaf held him down by with his hands and smiled at just how well he was being unfolded. Delicious.

He took the small cock into his mouth and began to bob. It wasn’t much work, due to the size, so Olaf had a great opportunity to watch his lover’s face. He was open mouthed and panting, his eyes closed and he was red hot. 

Olaf greatly enjoyed the sight before him, but it all ended all too soon as Klaus came harshly into his mouth. Olaf sucked until the boy was crying out in oversensitivity. He popper off and sat there with the boy’s cum in his mouth.

“Would you like this inside of you as well?” Olaf asked as the cum dribbled out of his lips just enough for his lover to see. Klaus looked mortified, as if he hadn’t asked for the very thing last night. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, so instead he just rolled over and pushed his bottom up and into the air for his lover.

Olaf smirked at his little slut. He pulled out the plug to find that the boy really did keep both their loads inside of him during the night. It was fucking hot, and he wanted to take him right there, but he would wait. He had plans for the day, and he could wait a bit longer.

Olaf pressed his lips against the leaking hole and pushed the cum inside of him with his tounge. Klaus moaned and smiled in secret as he plastered his face into the bed sheets. 

Once Klaus’s second load was inserted back inside of him, he thought he would feel Olaf plug him up again but he didn’t. He turned around to look at the man, and held up a dildo next to him, instead of the plug.

“If you’d like to . . .” he growled lowly, tracing his pucker with the wet toy. He wouldn’t think of forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do, but he did want to keep up with his feverish findings. Klaus was still far too embarrassed to verbally indicate what he wanted, so he pushed himself backwards. He slowly impaled himself onto the toy, and Olaf was bewildered.

Who knew that the boy would be so cock hungry? He sure was in for a treat. After the toy was inserted inside of him, Olaf helped Klaus get dressed for the day.

It was weird having the thing inside of him, it was awkward and big. But everything about it excited him. He stood up from the bed and wobbled a bit. Without even moving it, the toy pushed against his prostate.

“Oh god . . .” he whispered out, holding onto his husband so he could stand. Klaus pushed himself against the man, holding him close and rubbing his head against him like a loving puppy. Olaf smirked and held his hand as they left the room, Olaf helping Klaus walk the whole way. 

Klaus had to stop several times going down the stairs, as the sensations made his knees buckle. Olaf was deeply amused, and watched him hungrily the whole time. 

They got to the dinning room to see that plates of pancakes were already waiting for them. He assumed his sisters had made it, and silently thanked them. 

“Where are Violet and Sunny?” Klaus asked, pausing to stand and hold his weight against the table for a breather, trying to make his voice not sound shaky. Olaf stepped up behind him, pressing himself against the other’s body, and Klaus unconsciously pushed his backside up against him, making him grin.

“Were on honeymoon, no?” Olaf said, rubbing himself against the boy’s presented ass.

“So where-” he cut off with a gasp as he felt Olaf reach around to his front and grabbed his hard cock through his pants. Was he constantly going to be hard from now on? Was that such a bad thing?

“That idiotic man, Poe. He’s having them stay with your Uncle. It’s where he wants you to go, actually. Even though you are mine.” Olaf ended with a low growl into Klaus’s ear as he pushed his erection against Klaus harder, feeling the end of the toy sticking out of his hole.

Klaus was finding a nice rhythm of small pushes against the warmth behind him when it suddenly left. Klaus tried to follow, but in turning he was hit deeply by the toy inside of him and he had to stop and catch his balance.

Olaf strided around the room, taking a seat at the end of the long table. He did not push him chair in.

Klaus held himself up by leaning his weight onto the table as he wobbled over his husband. He was embarrassed, but impatience was soon overgrowing the shame.

Neither had to say anything, for they both knew what eachother wanted. They wanted to touch one another, and Klaus couldn’t imagine sitting anywhere but on his husband’s lap.

He made his way over slowly and moved his trembling form down to sit on the man. Sitting down made the toy push further inside of him and Klaus let out a low moan. Very quickly, he remembered that they wern’t in a bed room, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Olaf snickered behind him, and put a hand lazily on his inner thigh. The other reach forwards and began to cut into his food. 

Klaus was getting used to the intrusion in his ass, and the ache of his cock in his pants, so he too followed in devouring the delicious meal. 

“When did they leave?” Klaus asked after a few chews. He was perhaps overly comfortable in his seat, and he thought about never having to sit alone ever again with a small smile.

“Oh, they haven’t just yet.” Olaf said, tracing his hand over onto Klaus’s covered cock. Klaus was hit by lightning, the electricity of being touched, and the fear of being seen by his sisters like this.

“Olaf!” He whisper yelled, “You just had me moaning out in the middle of the room. What if they heard us? Oh god, and last night . . .” Klaus stopped, holding his head in his hands as he dreaded the outcomes in his head.

He had not been quiet. It would be a miracle if they hadn’t heard him.

“I couldn’t stand it if you had to be quiet, I just love the noises you make.” He spoke plainly as if he wasn’t stroking his cock through his pants.  
“And besides . . . you’re the one who wanted a dildo up your ass.” Olaf ended with a growled into his ear. The food forgotten and his other hand came up to push against his groin backwards so they were in a position of grinding again.

Klaus grew red, frustrated and embarrassed. 

“Don’t say things like that!” He spoke sternly, trying not to sound like he was covered in concern.

“You seemed to like it before,” Olaf said, adding pressure to the hand on his groin. Klaus arched back against him, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

“You’re so-” Klaus started when he heard a creak of the old wood. His eyes snapped open, having closed somewhere around when Olaf began groping him.

“Get off of him!” Violet said in an almost too loud inside voice as she rushed into the room.

“Wait, Violet. Stop!” Klaus strained out. Between the grabbing of his crotch and the dildo touching him so deeply, he could barley think straight. But what he could manage to think was that he was not wanting to be seen with Olaf’s hand on his most private area.

Violet did stop, far enough to not see below the edge of the table, thankfully. Klaus took a couple breaths, trying to keep his head as Olaf kept up his ministrations. 

The situation would be cleared if he just asked Olaf, or just took his hand off his crotch. But he didn’t. Because he didn’t want him to stop, as much as it embarrassed him to admit it.

“Please, Violet. Just stay right there.” He said quietly, trying not to loose himself as Olaf put his hand down into his pants to grab at him through his underwear. After he got to the new content, Olaf began kissing at Klaus’s neck, leaving small bites once in while. He leaned into the touch.

“Klaus, I heard you last night. . . Did he hurt you? Are you ok?” Violet said, taking a few steps forwards.

“Stop!” He warned her, letting out a shuddering breath. “No, no, he didn’t hurt me. Don’t worry about me, where’s Sunny?”

“She’s safe. Klaus, it should have been me. I hate seeing you like this. With his disgusting tounge on you. I’m so sorry.” Violet said, going against Klaus’s wishes she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him away from Olaf, but Klaus didn’t even try to move with her. 

“Come on, come with me. Mr. Poe said he could get us out of here. Let’s go!” She stammered out, growing concerned. When Klaus didn’t move his body, besides looking away and throwing his hands over his face, Violet looked down.

The man Klaus was currently sitting on had his hand down his pants, and he was moving. Even worse, Klaus was pushing himself up and into the touch.

“Oh . . .Klaus. Uh - It’s ok. You don’t have to be embarrassed. If this is what you like, that’s fine. But- you don’t have to do this with that pervert!” She ended, growing heated. 

Klaus slowly turned to look at his sister. In her sincere politeness, she didn’t stray her eyes from her brothers, despite the large elephant at that end of the room.

“Violet . . .” Klaus whispered out, trying to keep his mind clear as he grew closer to the edge of orgasm.

“I need you to leave right now. I can’t have you or Sunny seeing me like this,” He ended with his head arching upwards. Olaf had bitten him right where his neck met his shoulder, and it caused Klaus to shudder. 

“Klaus you don’t have to do this!” She said out in just above a whisper.

“Violet!” Klaus spoke sternly, growing more frustrated.

“Isn’t is obvious that I want this!”He said out, finally loosing himself in the pleasure. Olaf reached under the underwear and finally began touching his skin. Klaus whipped his head back as he let out the moan he had been holding in for too damn long.

“Olaf.” Violet said, regaining her strength and stern voice, turning red herself.

“Do not do anything to my brother that he does not ask you to do directly.” She added. Waiting for him to stop sucking on her brother’s neck for a moment to speak.

“I haven’t yet.” He simply growled out, lazily looking at her before switching to the other side of the neck to begin the same pattern of bites and kisses.

Violet strode from the room. She wanted to trust Klaus, but she did not trust Count Olaf. She went back to their small room and held onto Sunny. From downstairs she could hear her brother moaning out as that man touched his penis.

Klaus was red in the face. He was drowning in shame from having being seen by his sister, and it only became more confusing when Olaf was making him feel so good. 

Klaus began bucking his hips into the hand around his member, and in the process began to hump the dildo inside of him. With the new movements, Klaus was racing against himself, trying to thrust simultaneously into Olaf’s hand and backwards onto the object inside of him. 

“Ohl- laf-” he whined, “I’m going to cum!” Klaus was so close, and just as much as he didn’t want the pleasure to end he wanted it to reach release. 

But all of a sudden Olaf stopped. His hand came off his dick and Klaus was left to thrust widely into the air above him.

“Wha-” He tried to get out when he felt something being placed onto him. He looked down to see that Olaf had put a ring on his short member. 

He didn’t know what it did, but he didn’t care.

“Please keep touching me!” He whispered out, begging for more as he grinded down onto the toy inside of him.

Olaf smiled against his neck, kissing and licking at him. One hand came back to slowley jerk at his prick, which Klaus wasn’t sure he preferred over nothing as it was close to torture. But the Count’s hand left him entirely as he began to rummage himself, looking for something. 

Klaus knew when he found it, as the grin against his skin grew wider. Olaf held his hand out in front of the boy, showing that he had a small remote for something.

Klaus wanted to ask what it was, but he was quickly answered. Intense vibrations began shooting through him. The dildo inside of him was vibrating. 

Klaus was back to loosing it, and he thought that he had reached the peak in his pleasure. But something was keeping him from finding release. ‘The ring,’ he realized. Dammit, Olaf. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. 

Klaus was crying out as he was on the edge for longer than he had ever been before. He was grinding hard into Olaf’s lap, hoping to make him even just a little bit as frustrated as he was. 

“I’ll let you cum when you ask me to allow you to. Loudly. No whispering.” Olaf muttered against his ear, beginning to lick at the lobe.

Klaus was grunting out in pleasure, spasming and trembling. He had to cum so damn badly, but he couldn’t bare the thought of his sister’s hearing him ask such a lewd request. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed for what you want, my love.” Olaf whispered as he licked his ear. Klaus was squirming about, he wanted to just cum already!

The pulse in his ass was terrible. It was intense, and yet it only just hit his prostate, rather than when Olaf was ramming into him and pulsated his entire body. It was controlled to the one spot.

“Tah - take it out.” He whined to his lover. Olaf immediately grew concerned, afraid he had pushed the boy too hard. He was ready to mentaly beat himself up and was thinking up words of comfort and apology. 

He turned the vibrations off and Klaus sighed at the loss. Olaf removed the dildo, leaving a thick trail of cum on it.

“Put it back in.” Klaus ordered. Olaf was surprised by the initiative, but he complied. While he began pushing the leaking cum back into him, Klaus reached down and grabbed the mans cock through his pants

Olaf was stunned for a moment. The boy was going from almost innocent to being a slut in seconds, it was mesmerizing. He let the boy work on his groin, feeling up his erection and soon trying to hastily pull it out. He as having trouble with the button and he reached down to help.

Klaus didn’t say anything, afraid of the words that would come out if he did. He just brought man’s cock up and lined it with his entrance. Olaf was stunned, and only when his head was slipping around the wet entrance did he shake himself out of the daze and push himself upwards and into the boy.

In one go, he was sheathed within the tight hole. Both of them groaned harshly from the contact. Once more, Klaus would have cum from the first insertion alone if not for the ring around his cock.

“That’s my boy.” Olaf growled, taking Klaus into his hand. Due to his length, three fingers could hold it alone so his thumb and pointer finger were free to play with the tip.

Klaus was embarrassed at the feeling, but he craved the attention he was getting at both pleasure centers.

Klaus was rolling himself backwards, riding Olaf fast and greedily. He was aiming for his prostate, while trying to get both himself and his husband off.

“Does it feel good, my betrothed?” Olaf asked before brining up his other hand to play with his nipples under his shirt. 

“Yeah- Yes! It feels amazing!” Klaus practically shouted. From the moment he started moving his hips it was like he was on the last hit before cumming over and over again. It was maddening, and addictive. 

“Olaf!” Klaus shot out in between gasps, “bend me over right here on this table, I can’t take it. I need you.” 

“Need me to what?” Olaf asked, acting like he was lost. He held down Klaus so that he was fully seated in him, and his efforts to move did little more than move the cock inside of him farther inside.

“Just fuck me already!” Klaus cried. He was done with pretending he didn’t want this. He knew what he wanted, and he knew that he could have it. So fuck it, right?

Olaf didn’t respond verbally. He picked Klaus up and quickly bent him over the table after pushing the dishes harshly off, having them crash below.

Olaf pulled out of Klaus until just his tip was inside, and he stayed like that for far too long. Klaus was going to speak up, but Olaf came quickly back into him with a harsh thrust.

“Oh!” Was all Klaus could utter. His voice was gone as the man laid his own weight on top of him, pushing into him as he began his wild thrusts. 

Once more, Olaf reached down to play with Klaus’s small appendage. 

“I just love how small you are, Klaus.” He murmured into his ear. Klaus was red and embarrassed, but with his size being brought up he felt like he was being examined. 

“Dah- Do you?” Klaus gasped out. He didn’t want to believe the man. Olaf was impressively sized, so why would he act like his own size was acceptable.

“It’s the perfect size for my hand, and my mouth. And I bet it would look just amazing . . .” he paused to whisper directly into his ear, “right up against mine.”

Klaus was panting out groans, and every word Olaf said was somehow making him impossibly harder. 

“Oh god! Just please let me cum already.” Klaus moaned out. He needed to cum, he didn’t care if anyone heard him. It was torture to wait, and he wanted to release himself already.

Olaf smiled wickedly and reached his other hand down to his cock. Very slowly, he slid his fingers down the length. Klaus was crying out at this point. 

He was simultaneously being fucked like an animal, but being touched so delicately, it was too much.

“You’re mine.” Olaf whispered against his skin. He kissed his back and took of the ring. 

Klaus came harshly and with an animal like cry of passion and pleasure. He rode out the orgasm until he was sure he could no longer. Then the pleasure turned to a hot shiver of intense stimulation.

“Tah- too muh- much,” he got out between pounds of the man still inside of him. But Olaf didn’t stop. He kept thrusting until Klaus was crying. He was so sensitive that the penetrations were beginning to hurt.

But just as it hurt, he began to harden again. The stimulation in his ass was overbearly intense and with a few more thrusts he was cumming all over again, but much harsher than before. He arched his back against the man inside of him, trying to feel his heat against his skin.

Olaf felt the tight heat begin to clench around him, and it was too much. He came deeply inside of Klaus, adding to the loads that were taking up space in his bowels, beginning to protrude just slightly from his belly. He slowed down and soon pulled out, enjoying the look of the several loads of cum leaking out of his lover.

“I don’t want to . . .” Klaus stopped to pant and find his breath, “I don’t want it leave my insides.” He croaked out.

Olaf didn’t either, but he had plans for the sweet ass and he needed the extra room. Olaf grabbed a spare plate off the table and began scooping the cum onto it. 

It was a mixture of Klaus’s now four loads, and two of Olaf’s own. It was delicious, and he wished he had more for the boy. 

Olaf scooped the rest off his chest and then went for his ass for the excess. 

Klaus was still extremely sensitive, and he was loosing it the second his hands came to the hole. 

“Push it out. It’s ok, I have something to catch it.” Olaf said, leading the boy’s ass to come above the plate. Klaus clenched his eyes closed and pushed. He felt like he was shitting himself, but instead of a log came three loads of cum from the previous sessions.

Klaus collapsed onto the table, exhausted from the sex and the pushing of his anal walls. 

“Very, very good, Klaus. Now,” Olaf started, picking up the boy and putting him back into his lap, “eat up.” 

Klaus was immediately red again. It was filthy, what Olaf was aksing of him. To ingest it, by his mouth! To eat his own semen!

His aching cock was hardening quickly and he winced at the sensitive throbbing. 

Klaus, remembering his manners, reached out to grab a spoon. 

“Violet! Sunny! How nice of you to join us!” Olaf said cheerily. As he said, they stood in the door way. Violet didn’t look disgusted, but she did hide Sunny’s face away from the sight of her nearly naked brother panting on top of a man whose spent cock was being put away. 

“There’s pancakes, help yourself. We’re just finishing up dessert.” Olaf ended with a growl, far too cheekily. He lifted Klaus a little to sit on his side, covering his exposed flesh and moving him to a better position to watch him eat. He wanted to watch him eat his meal, but he didn’t want his skin exposed to anyone besides himself.

“Klaus, is that . . .” Violet started, but stopped as she saw Klaus willingly reach down and take a scoop of the white pile on his plate. His eyes were closed and his face was red as he trembled. He brought it to his lips, and stuck out his tounge. 

Klaus poured the substance onto his tounge, and Olaf watched with wide eyes and a wide grin. He held out his tounge for a second before quickly pulling it in and washing it around his mouth. He sat there, tasting in for a second before swallowing. He stuck out his clean tounge at his lover, and he knew by the erection under his thigh that he was driving him crazy. He opened his eyes and looked at his husband with puppy dog eyes.

Then a kock came to the door. Mr. Poe. He was there for Violet and Sunny. Olaf left Klaus, very reluctantly, to sit alone in the chair as he went for the door. Klaus sat there happily, taking another spoonful to his lips but not swallowing just yet, just savering it against his taste buds.

“Klaus, stop that. He’s left! We can leave, you can stop this!” Violet quickly whispered out to him. 

“Violet. I want you to leave. You will be safe and you will find a life of your own. I belong here. And I’m ok with that.” Klaus said quietly, after swallowing the bit of cum in his mouth so he wouldn’t talk with his mouth full. Violet stood up and ran over to her brother. She held out Sunny and the three of them hugged tightly.

“I’m coming back for you.” She said, and all three believed that. Klaus just smiled, and watched them leave. After they did, he decided to put on a little show for when his husband was to return.

He stripped his clothes off, and fingered himself with saliva wetted fingers. He grabbed the discarded dildo and put it back into him with a sharp hiss, he was still very sensitive from having just been fucked. After that he got onto the table, ass up and facing the door. His face he put just above the plate, and he began to lick up the plate of cum.

Olaf bid the girls and the idiot goodbye and quickly returned to see a very unholy sight. That beautiful ass, full and plumped up just for him. And his mouth, it must be . . . oh god, that was hot.

Klaus’s mouth was dripping with cum. Olaf came and sat before him, watching him patiently as he licked up every single drop of the six loads of cum. His mouth was comedicaly dropped open as he watched him swallow the loads with a sweet look on his face.

Klaus quickly found that he loved the taste, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Soon enough the plate was clean, and he was licking it as if he could lick up the hints of it.

“I want more.” Klaus pouted, driving Olaf insane with lust. He pushed himself up and quickly bent over to kiss the saliva wetted lips of his husband.

“Don’t you worry, my sweet. You wont have to wait too long. How about we move this to somewhere more private?” Olaf said soothingly, he picked Klaus up into his arms and the boy quickly wrapped himself around him. 

Klaus hummed, happy and content and excited. 

“Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you've read this I'd like to thank you! I can't believe people actually take time out of their day to read this, it's crazy! Hope everyone is having a good day :D


	3. Husbands at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Olaf have a bit of fun now that they won't be interrupted.

Olaf took Klaus by the hand as he led him, walking as if he had been drinking, to the lounge. They were love-sex drunk idots goofing as they walked, while trying to keep touching one another.

“Would you like something from me sir?” Klaus asked, sitting on the ground before the couch. Olaf smiled deviously and moved to put his legs around his face. 

“Hmmm,” Olaf hummed, acting like he was ordering off a menu.

“I think I’d like . . .” he paused as he rubbed his chin, stopping to look devilishly down to the boy between his legs. 

“You’re mouth around my cock.” He gnarled out, putting his hands to the back of Klaus head softly. 

Klaus flushed and looked away in embarrassment. But he did reach his hands up to undo his husband’s zipper and button so he had access to his underwear covered erection.

“Mmm, but first . . .” Olaf paused before Klaus could continue.

“A bit more fun,” He winked before pulling out the remote to the vibrator inside of his lover’s ass, smirking and raising his finger above the buttons.

Klaus’s eyes went wide with excitement and uncertainty. Olaf didn’t want to make it easy for him to concentrate on his task. 

To retaliate against him, Klaus moved quickly. In seconds his mouth was licking and soaking Olaf’s underwear that stuck against his cock. 

The man above him grunted and smiled. Klaus felt a hand come to lay at the back of his head and curl around his hair. He looked up with innocent eyes and Olaf took his turn.

Klaus arched forwards as the intense vibrations came once more, causing his entire back to shiver and tremble. 

“Ah, one more thing.” Olaf said, pushing Klaus off his erection, but not stopping the vibrations. Klaus immediately missed having his head so intimately pressed in his Husbands groin.

Olaf reached into a pocket for another hidden play thing for his lover. He pulled out a condom. Klaus was confused. They hadn’t used protection any of the other times, so why now? 

But, instead of Olaf putting the thing on himself, he reached down and rolled it onto Klaus’s own tiny member. 

He was confused for a second, before he realized that it was put on to hold his own semen after he had ejactulated it. That meant he would be coming much more than once. 

Klaus was woozy with pleasure. His ass was on fire and the light touches of his husband’s hand had driven him slightly mad. He looked up at his lover with need in his eyes, for Olaf to smirk down at him.

Olaf put a leg behind Klaus, pulling him closer to himself. While his other leg came down between Klaus’s thighs. He was allowing him to get himself off.

“Thank-” Klaus gulped between shaky gasps, “thank you sir!” He squeaked out as he pushed himself against his husbands leg.   
Olaf was pleased with himself, and his sweet lover. Klaus looked amazing like that. A dildo vibrating intensely in his ass and his little erection being humped against his leg like a dog. He could just eat him up. Although that was Klaus’s job at the moment, wasn’t it?

Klaus came with a shocked sign, against his husbands leg and into the condom around his member. He wished he could take it off then and eat it up, but he wasn’t told he was allowed to yet.

Olaf was satisfied, although he was still hard himself. He turned the vibrations down to the lowest setting and watched as Klaus shifted himself around, sensitive and trying to get his body away from the touches. But he could not. Olaf trapped him in place, groin still roughly pushed against his leg. 

Now it was his turn. Olaf had Klaus follow his eyes to his own groin and he quickly took the hint. His mouth was back against the wet spot he had made, although he was far more feverish now.

Olaf smiled at the greediness of his little husband, but he wanted more. Klaus could tell that he was taking too long and with one last kiss to the soaked fabric, he reached above it to free Olaf’s aching cock.

“It’s too big.” Klaus pouted quietly, afraid he wouldn’t be able to fit it in his mouth. Olaf laughed quietly before reaching down and petting his head.

“Try your best, my love.” Olaf cooed as Klaus moved his face right up to his leaking prick.

Klaus took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He leaned forwards until his lips met the large member. He kissed at it lightly and began to move upwards.

He reached the head and he stuck out his tounge to lick at it, like a sweet. And it was sweet. From his first taste alone, Klaus new he liked the taste. 

He dove back in, licking around the head and playing with the man’s foreskin. Olaf groaned at the probing at his tip, and he curled his fingers tightly into Klaus’s hair.

As much as Klaus was enjoying the sweet taste on his tounge, he knew Olaf would grow impatient. But a little more couldn't' hurt could it? 

Klaus dove down and began licking around the member and Olaf began to grow restless. To incourage him to just get on with it, he turned the vibrator back on.

Klaus was mid lick on the underside when he arched forwards into Olaf’s groin, groaning as his mouth opened as he was pushed forwards around the cock. His mouth was pressed open and around the appendage, giving him an open mouth kiss right above his testicals.

Olaf growled and smirked at himself. ‘Good aim,’ he told himself. He turned the vibrations up by one setting and Klaus was back to rolling his hips harshly into Olaf’s shin. 

Klaus was growing needy, very fast. He wanted his mouth around Olaf that very second and he moved to the tip quickly. He put his lips around the head and took it into his mouth. Olaf groaned above him, and Klaus looked up at him with watery eyes.

Olaf grinned, looking down at the sweet mouth on his tip and Klaus pushed himself down onto him. He made it about one third of the way down before gagging, which actually impressed Olaf, as he was quite large. 

Klaus came hard against Olaf. He was so damn full. From his ass to his prick and now his throat. He was blissed out as he sat there with Olaf in his mouth. 

Olaf grew impossibly harder as he saw and felt Klaus come against his leg again. This time, the vibrations were not turned down. Klaus was struggling hard against Olaf, only causing his small member to be rubbed more. 

Klaus was bucking, either into or away from neither of them knew. He bobbed his head fast along the amount of Olaf’s cock he could fit into his mouth. 

He was hard again already and was wildly thrusting himself against Olaf. He had come twice already into the condom, and the build up of the load was warm and it moved along with his prick and his thrusts.

Olaf was quite pleased with himself. Klaus was lost in pleasure from having cum already and soon to be on the verge again, after just a minute. But at the same time he was fucking his own face down onto Olaf, trying to get more than the now one half of it into his throat. He was gagging with each swallow and the noises were delectable. 

Olaf leaned back, having his head held up by his hand as he sat back and watched his lover work himself to orgasm over and over again. 

After twenty minutes Klaus was crying. He had come four times since he started, and was close to coming a fifth. He was extremely sensitive, and Olaf only cooed and rubbed his cheeks. 

Olaf turned up the vibrations and Klaus came for the eighth time that day. He was moaning harshly around the member in his mouth, but he didn’t stop sucking for a second. 

Olaf was content, to say the least. The look on Klaus’s face was just wonderful. But he was close, and he had more plans for his little love. 

He turned the vibrations up to max and began to thrust himself up into Klaus’s mouth. Both of them trembled and shook as pleasure took over both their minds. 

Klaus was humping wildly like a dog against his leg, and Olaf was very close. He opened his eyes to take in the sight below him. Klaus was on the very edge, but he didn’t want him coming just yet. 

Olaf shuttered and shoved himself as far down as he could go into Klaus’s throat. He came sharply and waited for Klaus to swallow his load before he pulled out. 

He leaned back and watched Klaus hump his leg. He picked up the remote, stopped the toy completely and took his legs off him. Klaus whined desperately, falling forwards into the couch. 

“No! No, please! Please, I’m so close!” He whimpered out, clawing at Olaf’s legs and trying to pull himself up. 

Olaf smirked and lifted the boy up onto the table behind him. He stripped the remaining clothes off him and sat back to admire the scene.

Klaus was red from his head to his shoulders. He was trembling and trying to grind himself downwards onto the dildo inside of him. His cock wasn’t visible in the condom due to the five loads already in there, and it made it look far bigger than he actually was. 

“Ride it.” Olaf order and Klaus was quick to follow. He moved his hips and grinded himself hard down onto the dildo. He threw his head back as he groaned out loudly.

Olaf growled lowly and moved his head up against Klaus’s neck to lick and bite at him. Klaus whimpered out in a high pitch plee. He was very close, and Olaf was making it so hard to concentrate on what he was doing.

Olaf reached his hands down and pushed Klaus down hard. He yelled out in surprise and pleasure as the entire toy was shoved up into him. He tried to move himself, for any but of friction, but Olaf’s hands didn’t let him up.

“Puh-please!” He cried out. He wanted to get off so damn badly, and he was so sensitive already that he was nearly going insane.

“Go ahead,” Olaf said, kissing his way down his chest before pulling off entirely and leaning back against the couch. He left his hands on his legs, and did nothing to help Klaus get off. 

Klaus was red with embarrassment. It was one think to masterbait, but with him watching! He would surly die of embarrassment!

But still, he snaked his hand up his thigh and came to grip himself. He whimpered at the stimulation and began to feverishly beat himself off.

“Oh,” Olaf grunted out, “you look just delicious like that, my sweet. . . grind yourself down, now.” 

Klaus obayed and was soon riding the toy as fast as he could and fisting his hand around himself just the same. The pile up of the six loads of his own cum on his dick was a dirty thought and an exhilarating one. 

Klaus didn’t last very lond before he screamed out his husbands name and the condom around his tiny prick began to bulge outwards a bit more. 

Klaus’s eyes fluttered shut and he began to slump over. Olaf quickly took him into his arms and lifted him to collapse on top of his body. Olaf smiled tenderly and wrapped his hand around the spent cock of his lover. Klaus whimpered and hugged himself close to his lover.

“Too- Too sensitive,” he croaked out. Olaf kissed his forehead and began to stroke him off slowly. Klaus squirmed as hard as he could with his tired body. It was agony and ache for him to be touched like this any longer. With a sad sign, Olaf let go of him and Klaus relaxed against him.

“You did very good, my pet,” Olaf cooed into the boy’s ear, and Klaus smiled. He was overjoyed that he pleased the man. 

“Here, lets get this back inside of you now.” Olaf whispered reaching back down to his lovers small member. Klaus winced but kept his legs open for Olaf to work.

Slowly he pushed the six loads up to the tip of the condom as he slowly rolled it upwards. He pushed everything up until it no longer covered the boy’s cock.

“Oh, there is a little left. Let me clean it off.” Olaf whispered. There was barley any cum left, but he took the opportunity to tease his love once more.

Olaf moved Klaus to lay across the couch before sinking down to suck on him. Klaus whined and shook, sensitive and spent, while Olaf bobbed his head for a minute. He wanted to make him come once more, but that could wait.

He pulled off the boy with a small pop, causing him to sign out thankfully. Olaf picked up the condom and spat everything in his mouth into it. 

“Open up.” Olaf said, quickly moving on. Klaus obediently opened his mouth, although lazy from exertion. Olaf put the open end into his mouth and slowly pushed all six loads and large splash of saliva into his mouth.

Klaus took it into his mouth like he was tasting the best thing in the world. His eyes closed and he eagerly gulped down the contents he had just expelled. When there was nothing left he took the condom from Olaf and turned it inside-out so he could lick at the latex. 

“That’s my good boy,” Olaf chuckled. The boy was a natural at eating cum, it was so damn hot. 

“Stay here for one moment.” Olaf said, quickly removing himself from the couch and running off somewhere. Klaus immediately missed the body of the man who just ran off, but was too tired to put much thought into whatever he was grabbing.

Klaus closed his eyes and waited as he heard Olaf enter his (now their) bedroom and soon heard his foot falls returning to him. Klaus smiled to himself, waiting for his husband to return.

Olaf rushed back to Klaus, he had a great idea. It would be super, super hot. He was hard at the thought, of what he was about to alone. He grinned wildly as he came rushing through the door to the lounge to see his Husband relaxing comfortably across the couch. 

Olaf smiled wickedly to himself and strode over to his husband. His eyes didn’t open, but he could hear him and he wanted the surprise to say as such for just a second longer.

Klaus was breathing soothingly until he felt something come down his face. He breathed in and found that he was breathing his own musk. Was it underwear on his face?

“Just taste it.” Olaf whispered, clamping a hand over his eyes and then over his mouth, pushing the fabric over his mouth down and into it. 

Klaus obliged and began to suck on the fabric. 

‘Oh god. Oh no. . . he didn’t!’ Klaus thought to himself. It was from yesterday, when Olaf had him grind himself to ejaculation in the car. It was his underwear that was stained with dry cum!

Klaus grew red in the face immediately and tried to pretend like the actions he performed weren’t sending jolts to his aching groin. 

Olaf smirked above him, lifting his hand off his eyes so he could look into them. Klaus was pleading with him to take the fabric out, and yet he made no move to stock sucking the dried stain out of them.

Klaus was moaning harshly, and soon his teeth began to get involved. He bit and scrapped off his own dried semen from the used underwear until it was nothing but a wet patch. 

“Good.” Olaf simply said, taking the underwear off and throwing it to the side. He moved and sat back down on the couch next to the huffing boy. He sat there, and motioned for him to sit on his lap.

Klaus was red and shaking, but he obliged. He sat up onto his lap and their erections came to press together. Klaus cried out at the contact. 

“Did you enjoy tasting yourself? Especially after it was sitting in your undies for so long.” He growled lowly as he snuck his hand down to push Klaus up and against him. 

“Very much, Sir.” Klaus gasped out. He was already loosing it, and they had just started, again. 

Olaf smiled and began grinding his hips upwards to that their cocks pushed together. Klaus groaned at the feeling and he was soon following suit.

“So small,” he cooed, leering down to take in the sight of his well off size rubbing against his husbands three incher. 

“Stop, that’s embarrassing!” Klaus whispered out. He hated his own size, and was enamored with his husbands. He was shameful of himself.

“Oh, but it’s so perfect!” Olaf whispered back, nuzzling himself into the crook of his lover’s neck. Klaus groaned and threw his head back at the mixed sensations. 

“Ah-Ah! It’s not!” He squealed out. He was throbbing and ready to cum, but he felt Olaf slow down his grinds.

“But look at how good it looks up against mine,” Olaf murmured, moving his hands down the other’s body until he gripped his waist. 

Klaus looked down and gasped. His tiny cock pressed right up next to his husbands massive one was truly a sight. It was an odd sight seeing the two very different sizes right next to one another, but Klaus soon found that he really did like it.

Klaus looked back up to meet his husbands gaze and began to wildly thrust himself against him, getting both of them off. Olaf was surprised at the initiative, but soon he was smirking and holding his lover so that he wouldn’t fall off the couch if he was to collapse. 

Klaus was eye level with his lover and he grabbed his face, looking into him like he was the stars. 

“Kiss me.” He commanded. Olaf smiled once again and pressed his face against the others. He kissed him deeply and allowed the boy’s hands to run through his hair and around his neck. 

“I’m close,” he whispered, still grinding himself against the other, after pulling away from the kiss with a trail of saliva. He was quick to go back and lick up the trail of spit between their mouths before allowing his head to fall back as he let out unholy noises.

Olaf was close too, but he wanted to tease his love just a bit further. Do to Klaus being so overly sensitive already, he didn’t want to push him too far.

He grabbed the remote to the vibrator and put it on low. Klaus lost it immediately. He shot his load as soon as the toy began to move, still grinding their cocks together all the time.

Olaf grinned and kept the grinding up with his own body, while reaching behind his little husband and reaching for the vibrating toy inside of him.

Klaus was on the verge of tears, but he let them out with a cry when he felt the toy inside of him being pulled out and then roughly pushed back in. Olaf began to wildly fuck him with the vibrating toy and Klaus lost his ability to make words.

The look on his face was simply scrumptious. Olaf grabbed his phone from his discarded clothes and quickly took a picture to savor it forever. Klaus cried out in shame, and yet he was hard again.

“With me-” Olaf gasped out. He thrusted the toy and his hips in unison as his lover lost himself int he rhythm as they came harshly together. 

Klaus screamed out a moan from the sensations and collapsed against his lovers chest. Olaf panted harshly and rubbed his husbands back.

After a long few minutes of heavy breathy, Olaf pushed Klaus up a bit so he access to his messy groin. He hadn’t noticed, but the vibrations continued to whir on inside of Klaus as they recovered. He quickly turned it off and Klaus seemed to fall apart. He was almost limp against him. 

Olaf admired his work, and he would let the boy sleep it off in just a minute. But first . . . he reached down and scooped up the three loads of cum between them and lifted it to his lovers mouth. 

Klaus opened his eyes and would have turned bright red if he wasn’t exhausted. He had no filter to his wants and eagerly took the liquid into his mouth. He ate it quickly and then lazily searched their bodies for more.

Klaus’s hands were lazy and he couldn’t move too much so Olaf helped him out by scooping the extra cum into his hand and pouring into his lovers mouth. 

Klaus ate the remaining come and laid back against his lover contently. Seventeen loads of cum mixed from the both of them filled his belly up nice and warmly. Plus the dried spot of the dried stain he had made the other night. So, eighteen. Olaf was bewildered with just how easily the boy bounced back from orgasm. He would try and beat the record another time.

For now, it was time to rest. He carried his lover upstairs, not forgetting to make sure that the dildo was still inside of him. He reached the bedroom when Klaus began to stir.

“Should I wash?” he grumbled out as he was laid out on the comfy bed. Olaf was about to respond that it didn’t matter when a devious idea came to him.

“Yes, I think so. You just stay right there.” Olaf said before turning to go to his bathroom. If Klaus wasn’t so damned tired, he would have put more wonder into Olaf’s evil smile. Whatever it was, he wouldn’t pretend to fight it now.

The tap was turned on and Klaus head something being filled up. He didn’t let his mind jump around so he just waited for the man to return. 

Soon enough there was weight on the bed, and he was aching to touch the other man. But then he felt the toy inside of him leave his body. He immediately realised that he missed being full and was to interject but he then opened his eyes.

Olaf knelt above him with a comically big syringe. It didn’t have a needle, but it came to a small point to which Klaus soon felt being pushed up into his sphincter. 

He groaned at the invasion, but soon grew used to it. He was allowing himself to guess about the rest of the object when he was given an answer. 

Slowley, Olaf’s hand began pushing the (newly noticed) full tube of water into his bowels. Klaus moaned out and felt himself stir as he was filled to the brim with water. 

He was sweating and shaking when he dared to look down. There was a bulge! In his stomach! He was so full that it slightly bulged against his skin! Klaus whimpered and looked to his lover with concern.

“Shhh,” he cooed, “you’ll get used to it. I promise.” He whispered gently before Klaus felt something else, the didldo! He was putting it back in, even though he was so full?

“Too much!” he whined out, but soon gasped as he felt the palm that pushed it hit his ass. He felt impossibly full, and he was leaking hard again. 

“Oh-Olaf!” He cried out. He was hard and full and sensitive. He looked to his husband with tears in his eyes while he felt something being strapped around his waist. 

Looking down he noticed first that the small bulge that had been in his stomache had now been filled so much he looked pregnant. Next, he noticed the black straps around him. They held the dildo inside of him, so it wouldn’t come out by his own accord, and he felt thankful for that. But as well as the straps keeping the toy inside of him, it kept a cock ring secured to his base.

“Just lay with me.” Olaf whispered after he was done. He put down the key to the straps on his groin and moved to lay next to his lover. But in looking down, he realized the boy was once more leaking from his cock.

“I want you to sleep like this. Just as you are.” Olaf said, putting his arms around the boy. Klaus looked concerned but only moved to put his head under his lovers.

He was hard, full and aching, but tired too. He let his eyes shut and tried his best to sleep. 

But soon a hand came to his back and pushed him up against Olaf’s stomache. He liked being close to him at first, but then the hand kept pushing. His bulging belly was being pushed up against the other’s boy and Klaus was soon whimpering, his cock going back to aching hard.

“Goodnight!” Olaf said cheerily before reaching his hand down and wrapping it around his little lovers cock, but not moving it.

It was going to be a while before he fell asleep. Especially with the taste of both their loads of cum still teasing his tastebuds.


	4. Monty Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Poe found a way to bring Klaus to live which Monty, as well as his sisters. Olaf and Klaus are separated, and they both quickly realize what they miss from each other. But don't worry, they are quick to meet up.

Olaf and Klaus were love stricken idiots who couldn’t keep their hands off one another. But their honeymoon came to end just after a week.

Poe, who had already made Violet and Sunny move to a house with their supposed Uncle, who had never been mentioned by their parents once. But now he had the permission to move Klaus out there too. 

Neither husbands were happy with the wedge driven between them so suddenly. In a simple morning, Poe showed up and Klaus was in the car on his way to meet his sisters. 

Of course he missed them, but he soon realized he would be missing his husband almost just the same. 

Klaus was unsure of the man he had yet to meet, as he and Violet had no way of communicating in the days they were apart. But as he was driven up the long drive, Mr. Poe coughing obsessively the whole time, he grew an admiration for the man’s decor. 

If anything is said about a man, it is in his style. And that was for sure. Montgomery Montgomery, or rather Monty, met Klaus with a strong handshake before his sisters were jumping on him for a hug. 

Right away, he liked the man. He was nice, generous, and kind. He wondered on why his parents never said anything about him before. 

It was two days before Olaf found them. He had adjusted back to regular days of living (not being fucked up the ass every hour and constantly full), and Klaus came to miss the new feelings Olaf made him feel. The thought made him turn red, but he ignored it. 

Olaf showed up as a ‘new hire’ for their Uncle. His disguise was obvious to all of them, but they decided to let Monty take the lead on the situation. So within a few minutes he was integrated to the house hold dynamics.

“Shall I show . . . Stephano, to his room?” Klaus asked once the formalities were done. Violet shot him a strained but complaint look, as they had talked only of their relationship for the past few days away from Olaf.

“Oh, that is very good of you Klaus!” Monty chirped, “Stephano will be staying in the room two down from yours on the left!” Monty said cheerly, waving his hand at the stairs

Olaf, or rather Stephano, put his hand onto Klaus back and followed him upstairs. From below Violet could be heard asking Monty about something to kep him busy, knowing her brother all too well for his own good.

As soon as they reached the top floor Klaus stopped and checked over the balcony. Quickly he grabbed Olaf’s hand and ran into the room he would be staying in.

“Ay, what are you doing?” Stephano asked with a small smile at his lips, still talking in his stupid accent. 

“Oh, don’t you know, my Count.” Klaus whispered before pulling his husband into a kiss just as they made it past the door, Olaf shutting it and allowing himself to be pressed up against it as they kissed deeply.

“My clever boy,” Olaf whispered as he reached his hand down to rub at his husbands back, “saw through my disguise already?” He smirked.

“Olaf,” Klaus said between pants, “Did you think by now I wouldn’t know that voice? No matter the silly lacings you put over it.” He chided as he reached his hand down and grabbed Olaf’s already hard cock through his pants.

“Feisty.” Olaf growled before moving his arms under Klaus’s and picking him up. He walked them over the bed and laid him down so he had a better angel to kiss him.

“Nope,” Klaus said quickly, turning Olaf around to lay on his back so he could straddle his hips. 

“Formidable, are we?” Olaf quipped as he reached his hands around to grab at Klaus’s ass. 

“You’ve been gone too long,” Klaus muttered out as he began to grind his hips down into his lowers groin. The man smirked and pushed at his ass to encourage him.

“Do you have any lube?” Klaus asked almost too loudly, too caught up in his haze to remember where he was.

Olaf reached into his pocket and grabbed a container, Klaus quickly snatched it before jumping off him. He put a hand up when Olaf moved to stand as well.

“You came prepared.” Klaud noted, shaking the bottle as he winked at his lover. Olaf only smirked and spread his legs as he put his hands behind his head. 

“How about you dance for me? It’s been far too long since I’ve seen that delicious body of yours.” Olaf growled as he sat up to stare at Klaus.

The boy blushed hard and put the lube down before moving to his shirt. He did each button slowly, thankful he had given up undershirts for the time being. His shirt was done in a too long minute and was thrown from his body.

He did his pants and came to his underwear before pausing to look away in shame.

“Still embarrassed? Oh, my Klaus . . . don’t you know that I already know every inch of your skin by heart?” Olaf said between tight teeth, trying to keep himself from rushing at the boy. 

Klaus shuddered and pulled his underwear down in the way his husband liked, tightly so that his dick popped free as he pulled it down. He could practically hear the smirk on the man as he stepped out of it. 

Klaus grabbed the lube and walked back to his husband, straddling him once again. He reached down and softly palmed Olaf through his pants, moaning as if it was himself he was touching. 

Olaf moved his hands to the boys back and his eyes fluttered open. Klaus was red, and growing darker, but he pushed himself and was then undoing his husbands zipper. 

He wasn’t slow like he was with his own clothes, and neither seemed bothered. Olaf was freed quickly and Klaus popped the cap off the bottle of lube and began to rub it on his husband’s cock.

“Ahh,” Olaf sighed, “Are you going to prep yourself?” He asked, trying to not tackle the boy and take him right then. 

Klaus shook his head.

“I want to feel just you, I can take the stretch.” He said before position himself over the man. Olaf sat up and held onto the boy as he slowly lowered himself until the tip was touching his entrance.

Both of them gasped and Klaus closed his eyes as he pushed himself downwards. Olaf’s head was swallowed up into Klaus’s tight ass and the boy hissed at the sting.

He stayed for a second, and Olaf thought he was going to stop. But instead, Klaus lowered himself lower down on the cock. He was halfway down before the whimpers he had bitten between his lips became verbal.

“Klaus!” Olaf whispered, grabbing onto the boy, worriedly. Klaus opened his teary eyes and loved the face of the other man. He closed them again and pressed his body into the others, before pushing himself down further. 

Klaus hit the base of Olaf’s dick and shuddered in relief and pleasure. He looked up to his husband to see his eyes full of lust and worry. As much as he wanted to thrust up into him, he wanted Klaus to get off of him. 

“I really think that I might be in love with you,” Klaus whispered suddenly. He didn’t move his body, but he did reach up to put his palm against his lover’s cheek.

Olaf shuddered and then chuckled softly.

“Right now? Right-now, you want to do this?” He laughed as he rubbed the other’s back slowly.

“You never cease to bewilder me.” Olaf said before lifting his chin and kissing the other deeply. Klaus moaned and moved his hips just enough to make the man under him grunt harshly and ground his heel into the carpet. 

“You tease,” Olaf muttered. Klaus winked and bit his lip cutely before putting his hand on the mans chest and pushing him down onto the bed so he could sit right on top him with less distractions. 

Olaf smirked and moved his hands to the boy’s hips. Klaus smiled, embarrassed of how he knew he must look from Olaf’s angle, and then began to move.

He was used to the stretch at this point, and neither of them could contain themselves much as it had been far too long since their last ‘encounter.’

Klaus lifted himself halfway off before slamming himself down. He put his hand to his mouth quickly, remembering where they currently were. Olaf groaned, but kept his focus on the face of the boy riding him.

Klaus set the pace, and he was immediately chasing the edge. He bounced feverishly on top of his husband and both of them tried to stifle their groans as they easily found themselves nearing climax. 

Klaus was extremely close, but he wanted Olaf’s lips on his own. So he leaned down and pressed his lips to the other’s, immediately met with a passionate embrace back. 

Klaus began speeding up, as much as he could really when he heard an alarming sound. There were footfalls coming upstairs! 

Klaus quickly looked to his husband, stopping his movements but not getting off of him. Olaf smirked a bit and began nibbling at his neck. Klaus was red in the face, and Olaf couldn’t help but flip him over to press his weight down and keep him in place, still filled with the man’s cock.

“Olaf! Monty is coming! The door doesn’t even-” Klaus started, but when he looked at the door he found that there was in fact a lock on it. But from where he sat, he could not tell whether or not it was locked. 

“Hello in there!” Monty chirped as he knocked a rhythm uniquely vague to both of them. 

“Klaus, are you helping Mr. Stephano unload his things? Very good of you, my boy!” He trilled calmly, as if the actions behind the door didn’t even exist in his world.

“Yeah-yes Uncle Monty!” Klaus shouted back, trying not to groan as Olaf began to slowly move inside of him. 

“And Stephano?” Came yet another question.

Olaf cleared his throat, remembering his accent. He looked down to his lovers eyes before speaking in the silly voice.

“Yes, Mr. Montgomery. Klaus is just helping me unload myself.” He ended with a snarl into his ear.

“Uh, ok then. . . Violet, Sunny and I were talking about going to a movie tonight?” Came even more talking.

“Sounds good!” Klaus answered back breathlessly, trying not to make a sound as he was softly rocked into. 

“Great! See you for dinner in twenty!” And then finally the sound of footsteps sounded again, leading downstairs thankfully.

Klaus sighed out thankfully, grabbing onto his husband before grinding back down onto him. If both of them weren't so damn close already, Olaf would have pulled out and made Klaus walk across the room to ride him some more.

But they were close, and they both wanted to just fuck for the moment. Olaf slid one hand down to his husbands leaking prick, and another to cover his mouth. 

He slowed until he was still, and Klaus whimpered under his hand. Olaf smirked, he could allow just a little teasing, before ramming into him. He set a brutal pace in seconds, fucking into him with no hidden need. 

Klaus groaned against the hand over his mouth, thankful for it’s placement. With just a few well placed thrusts Klaus came harshly against the body above him. He grunted harshly and spasmed as his prostate was repeatedly slammed against.

Olaf was close, but he wanted more than he should have aimed for. He sped up and began to jerk Klaus off until the boy was tearing up under him. He was shaking and squirming and just like that he arched upwards and came against him for the second time.

Satisfied with his work, Olaf thrusted hard into his lover and came as well. 

Both of them panted harshly, happy to be in each other’s arms once again. Klaus was tearing up he was so happy, and Olaf ran his hand through his hair.

“I brought something I thought you might have missed,” Olaf murmured against the others body before finally pulling out and coming off his body to move to grab something from the single suitcase he brought.

Klaus knew what it was immediately. He missed being plugged up, and his lover never ceased to tourture him. 

Klaus felt hands scoop the cum off his chest and he lifted his legs upwards to give access back to his ass. Olaf hummed in delight as he pushed the semen back inside of him. 

Three loads of cum were pushed into his ass and he was then plugged up to keep it nice and stuck up inside of him.

Klaus hummed in delight, before remembering that they were eating dinner in just a few minutes and jumping into action. 

They were downstairs in five minutes more. Violet looked at both of them with an annoyed glance. Klaus blushed and Olaf smirked. 

They ate a nice meal, Klaus sitting next to his husband as they held hands under the table with the occasional thigh rub. 

They went to the movies, and watched the most bizarre movie any of the kids had ever seen. During it, Klaus tried to pay attention, but Olaf’s hands made it quite difficult and he gave up after only fifteen minutes. 

They were going to go to the bathroom to have some fun when Monty decided to join them, once they told the others where they were going. Violet hid a humored smile as the three left. 

Olaf stayed in the stall after he was done, and Klaus washed his hands far too slowly. But Monty just stood and waited for him. 

Klaus gave in and went back with him, leaving him and his husband a bit unsatisfied. 

They returned home with a mission to end the day. They were all nicely tired anyways, and the others could have a nice night of peace. 

Klaus went to his own assigned room, but left soon after making sure his sisters were good for the night. He walked quietly down the hall to Olaf’s room when he heard a throat cleared behind him.

Klaus spun around, red at being caught red, to see Monty in very TV style pajamas (pastel long sleeves and pants with stripes of white, topped with the cap even). 

“Oh, hi Uncle Monty!” Klaus said, forgetting to be quiet. He knew that his sisters were not asleep just yet, and he knew Olaf was waiting for him. He didn’t put in the thought that he probably shouldn’t know that Olaf was awake.

“Klaus, may we speak for a minute?” Monty asked, with something in his voice that Klaus wasn’t sure of. 

Monty turned and walked downstairs, which made Klaus nervous. 

“Monty . . . what’s this about?” Klaus asked nervously as they walked into the reptile room.

“Sorry for the secrecy, my boy. I just didn’t think this was a conversation to be public.” He replied, taking a seat at a table and motioned for Klaus to sit across from him.

“Klaus, I want to ask you about where you were planning on going just now.” Monty questioned calmly, with no sense of anger in his tone.

“I uh-” Kluas panicked, “I was going to the bathroom!” He quickly lied. The bathroom was in the opposite direction, and Monty only frowned at him.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Klaus. And I’m not cross with you in the slightest.” He smiled warmly, comforting the boy.

Klaus took a deep breath. He really didn’t like lying to Monty. He wanted to talk to another adult about his feelings, and perhaps Monty was the perfect person to talk to. He trusted him, and took a leap of faith.

“I was going to Stephano’s room.” Klaus said, turning away in shame from his guardian. 

Monty nodded and cleared his throat before speaking. He wanted to be clear, collected and helpful without scaring Klaus off.

“And why were you going to his room so late in the evening?” He asked in a soft tone, like he was his very own son.  
“He- uh-” Klaus panicked, thinking up a quick lie, “We talked earlier in the day about something and he said we could continue the conversation when we got home from the movies!” He said quickly, trying to convince himself, far more than Monty.

“And what were you two talking about?” Monty questioned further.

Klaus then really panicked. He lost his train of thought and couldn’t grasp a single topic of conversation ever used in the history of time. He looked around quickly, trying to just think up something. 

“Um, we were talking about the um . . .” Klaus flushed red, obviously caught in his own lie.

“If it is about Stephano’s romantic partnership, you don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s tough to talk about these things when you’re inexperienced in the world of human relationships, but thats completely ok, Klaus.”

Oh god, that part of the costume. He had looked over it at the time, but ‘Stephano’ was characterized with a ring - on his left ring finger. 

Did he talk to Monty about him? Did he know that he was married, or just guessing. After such a long silence of Klaus thinking only inside his head and not out loud, Monty cleared his throat again before speaking.

“Yes. Stephano told me about his relations outside the reptile world. His husband, I mean.” Monty said.

Klaus grew a bit relaxed, but not by much.

“If you want to talk about sexulaity, then that’s perfectly alright.” Monty spoke, sincerely and openly.

Klaus never put too much thought into what he wanted, he just went for what felt right. It would be nice to talk to someone, he wasn’t fucking, about this.

“I think I’m gay.” Klaus said sternly. He was sure of the man and his morals, so he was not afraid in the slightest. 

“Ok, thats completely alright. But you’re unsure?” Monty added, smiling softly to comfort him.

“Well, I know I like boys. . .” Klaus blushed, ‘boys’ being Count Olaf and other random boys his age.

“It’s ok to not know what you want, Klaus. That’s what life is about, finding yourself. Experiment, and find yourself.” Monty chirped.

Klaus looked up and smiled, then yawned. 

“Oh, my boy. It is rather late, isn’t it! Lets get us both to bed, now.” Monty said, getting up from his chair and patting Klaus on the shoulder. 

“Thank you for the talk, Uncle Monty. Goonight, I’ll see you in the morning.” Klaus smiled and waved Monty away as he returned upstairs.

He was aching to see his husband and quickly made his way up the stairs. He stopped just as he past the door to his own room, he turned and chuckled to himself as Monty was not behind him again. 

Klaus walked to Olaf’s room and crooked the door open, in case he was sleeping. And he was. In all that silly make up, with the bald cap on. His brow was gentle, and his lips slack without a taunting smirk.

Klaus climbed into bed with his and hugged himself closely to his body. He pushed his head up against his chest and sighed contently.

He was ok with being gay. And he was ok with himself being with this man. But was this really love? His heart fluttered around him, and he felt so close to him. Did he want to love him? He thought so.

Klaus lifted his head to move it next to Olafs. He was nose to nose with him and he watched him sleep for a minute. He brought his hand up to lay it on his chest and felt his soft breaths. 

“I really think that I’m falling in love with you.” He whispered softly against Olaf’s nose, kissing it before closing his eyes. 

He was readying himself to sleep when he felt the body next to him shift. Klaus froze and waited for Olaf to say something. He felt the arms around him pull him closer until he was chest to chest with the man. He felt safe there, and he wished to never leave. 

“Don’t I know it.” Olaf purred as he slipped a hand down his husbands back until he came to grip his soft ass.

Klaus whined softly and rubbed his head against Olaf like a cat. In a habit, Klaus spread his legs, even though he was still laying on his side. He pressed his ass back into the Count’s hand, wanting him to never stop touching him.

Olaf pressed further down and pressed into Klaus boxers so he could feel at the base of the plug still secured inside of him. He hit it softly while smirking.

“My little Klaus just loves being filled with cum all day long, doesn’t he?” He murmured as he moved down to kiss his lovers forehead. 

“Do you want to have a little fun, or would you like to sleep, my love?” Olaf whispered as he took his hand off his ass to rub at his back.

“You except me to fall asleep now?” Klaus whined as he pushed Olaf onto his back and straddled him. Olaf grabbed his waist and snarled greedily. 

Klaus was embarrassed by the look in his eyes, but he also never wanted to forget it. He loved the way Olaf held him.

“Have you loved anyone before?” Klaus suddenly asked. He wasn’t sure why, perhaps it was the inconfidance that Olaf could actually feel the same. 

“Yes,” Olaf whispered as he rubbed his outer thigh, “But not like this.” He grinned up at him and moved his hand to his inner thigh.

“Ah! Good.” Klaus whimpered. He was full of want and need, but also too many complicated feelings he didn’t want to really think about.

“Why’s that? You want me all to yourself?” Olaf chided, moving his hand to palm his husbands erection.

“God yes, I do.” Klaus growled as he thrust into the hand at his crotch. 

“One condition.” Olaf said, stopping his movements so that Klaus would lock his eyes down to his own. 

“You are mine. Body, heart, everything. You belong to me, Klaus.” Olaf whispered, staring up at the boys eyes feelings like a kid again.

“Already am,” Klaus muttered back before leaning down to kiss Olaf. He reached at his own crotch and rubbed the man’s hand against him. 

“Ah, I could just eat you up.” Olaf rolled off his tounge.

“Go ahead.” Klaus seduced, driving the man crazy. He winked flirtatiously before stepping off him to take his clothes off. Unlike earlier, he was in a rush. He loved putting on a show for his lover, but a different kind would surly do. 

Klaus was naked quickly, but rather than returning to his spot he walked across the room to Olaf’s bag.

There was shuffling but Olaf didn’t strain to see what he grabbed. Klaus was smiling maliciously as he strided back to the bed. 

Klaus took his spot back on Olaf’s lap, but he changed a few things. 

“Hands. Here.” He commanded, although with a shaky breath. Olaf olbided and brought his hands up for the boy. Klaus smiled at his willingness.

Klaus took out the little collection of toys he procured, and chose the first key participant. Handcuffs. 

Klaus had been in the pair before. Olaf had cuffed him to the bed as he thrusted a dildo into him for half an hour, not allowing him to come.

But this time, Olaf was secured to the post. His hands were just above his head, and he didn’t look the least bit turned away. 

Klaus blushed hard for the next part. As much as he loved his eyes on him, he needed them closed for a moment. He took out the long red scarf and Olaf gasped in delight. 

Olaf lifted his head up and Klaus tied the scarf around his eyes. 

With Olaf not being able to see what he was doing, Klaus felt a bit less embarrassed. 

Klaus moved off his lap and down his legs. Olaf though he would feel either hands or a mouth at his cock but was taken by surprise by something entirely else. 

Klaus held a didlo, that was very close in size to Olaf’s own, up against his prick. 

“What are-” Olaf began to asked, amused but confused, but Klaus shushed him.

“Just checking the sizes first.” He quipped back and Olaf shut up. 

Olaf couldn’t see, but he could hear Klaus beginning to finger himself. The soft squelches made him squirm, wanting to touch both of them. 

“You call me greedy,” Klaus joked as he inserted the toy inside of him. He gasped dramatically, letting the other know what he was doing. 

Olaf was frustrated and he moved around just a bit, with a large scowl on his mouth.

“Are you going to do something or just masterbait over me?” He snarled. 

Klaus grinned at his work and began to move onto the next step. Although Olaf couldn’t see him, he had been prepping himself for this next part. 

Klaus climbed back into his lap and sat right above his cock. He didn’t lower himself immediately, no, he waited for Olaf to begin to squirm just a bit more.

Olaf sighed out happily as Klaus finally sank down onto him. He bottomed himself out and then stopped.

“Oh stop this incessant teasing!” He growled, thrusting up although he was already entirely in him.

“Shhhh, my love. Just a minute more.” Klaus whispered, laying a wet finger against his lips. 

Olaf murmured something ineligible, but soon shut up. He felt fingers soon joining his cock in the tight heat. 

“Hey, wait, don’t do anything you’re not ready for.” Olaf said with a sudden sense of clarity. The last thing he wanted was for the boy to hurt himself.

Klaus remained silent. As much as he wanted to thrill his husband, he had been fantasizing about this certain thing for the days they had been apart. 

When he was up to four fingers along with the cock already inside of him, he slipped his hand out. 

Olaf struggled a bit against the cuffs. He was worried, although still extremely erect. 

“Baby, I want this.” Klaus whispered and he felt the body under him still. He lifted himself up just a bit and lined up the toy with his full entrance. 

Klaus pushed the toy up into him and hissed. Olaf began to shift around more, his hand rapidly flexing as he tried to free himself. 

Klaus kept pushing and soon the toy was fully inside of him. He shuddered out and relaxed. Olaf felt him relax and stopped his fighting. 

“You don’t-” He started but was cut off with his own gasp. The toy inside of Klaus began to vibrate. 

Both of them grunted and lost their breath to the sensation of the vibrations so deep inside of him. 

Klaus was crying out in pleasure. He felt so incredibly full, and the vibrations only sent him further to madness. He grinded down against the two cocks inside of him, making Olaf loose it and groan.

Olaf swore and praised his pet, pushing up into the tight heat as they both found themselves nearing the edge. 

Klaus reached down with shaky hands to his husband’s face, and undid the knot of the blindfold. He found himself looking into worried yet greedy eyes. Olaf’s hands were in fists, and he was grunting as he stared into the other’s eyes.

Klaus came harshly, from the look in the man’s eyes. He felt owned, degraded, dirty and loved. It was intoxicating. 

Klaus mewled loudly as the vibrator whirred on inside of him. He was so damn lost he couldn’t move as he was pleasured in such an over sensitive spot.

“Turn it off.” Olaf ordered. Klaus looked down, confused but thankful. He reached for the remote and turned the vibrations off. 

Without taking himself off the double penetrating lengths in him, he unlocked Olaf’s handcuffs with shaky hands.

Olaf leaned up to hold Klaus in his arms, slowly easing him off his own still hard on and the toy. 

“But you haven’t-” Klaus started between long breaths of air. Olaf only kissed him and laid him down. 

Olaf moved down and put his hand up against Klaus’s gaping hole. He scooped up the two loads of cum from earlier in the day and put them in his mouth. After that he curled his hand over the boy’s chest and scooped up the third load to add to the others.

Klaus whined when he saw that the cum had left him, but Olaf smiled and moved back to kiss him.

From the moment their lips touched Klaus was prying open the man’s as to get to the sweet loads in his mouth. His tongue was laced in it and Klaus was sucking on it, moving the excrement to his own mouth as fast as he could. He was obsessed with the taste and was trying to swallow it all before the other could have the chance. 

Klaus gulped down the rest of the cum before Olaf pulled off. Klaus’s lips were wet and he was panting, already hard again.

“Come here.” Olaf purred as he lifted Klaus up and onto his lap. He didn’t breach him again, instead he pushed their dicks against each other.

Klaus gasped and grew red. He was still greatly embarrassed at his small length. And having it against the man’s, who was well endowed, was just shameful.

Olaf put his hands around Klaus and pushed him as to indicate that he wanted him to grind against him.

“Ah! That’s incredibly embarrassing!” Klaus cried out. He could thrust up and move his hips off the bed and he still wouldn’t rub his own dick from the bottom to the top of the other’s base. 

“But so . . . scrumptious.” Olaf grumbled as he watched the boy grind himself against his own erection.

“But . . . I’m so small, how can-” Klaus tried to say but cut himself off with a gasp at he moved a certain way and his head touched his husband’s. 

“You are the perfect size, Klaus. The sight before me it just too good.” Olaf replied, letting his hand trace shapes on his outer thigh.

“God! You’re too much!” Klaus cried out as his mouth gaped open and he found himself very close.

“Thats it, baby. Come for me.” Olaf commanded and Klaus lost it. He shot himself over Olaf’s dick and on his chest. 

Klaus wanted to keep moving, as to get Olaf off, but he was stopped again. He was huffing and trying to calm down, and he felt a familiar sensation of a hand scoop up his load and bring it to his lips. 

Olaf only got half of it, so it was a small mouth full and Klaus was licking his hand as if for more. 

He regained his breath and sat up, pushing Olaf down and into the bed. He traced his hands over his stomach and kissed up his legs to his crotch.

Olaf let Klaus do the work, knowing he wouldn’t push himself now that he was tired out after cumming so much. 

Klaus licked his way around his base before taking him into his mouth. He was still relatively knew at this, as his gag reflex was still strongly intact, but he took as much as he could at once. 

Olaf grunted lolwey as Klaus began to bob his head, Klaus grinned around the appendage in his mouth. 

“You know just how to make me feel so damn good, baby.” Olaf growled out as he gripped his husbands hair and pushed him along with the rhythm he started.

Klaus hummed, licked at all the spots he knew Olaf liked and lightly scraped his teeth along the length and Olaf was undone in minutes. He was practically shuddering under his instructions, and he came harshly when Klaus moved his hands under his warm balls to squeeze at them. 

Olaf collapsed back onto the bed and motioned for Klaus to lie next to him. Klaus crawled up and Olaf embraced him, kissing his forehead and hugging him.

“I love being held by you.” Klaus whispered against his lover’s chest. Olaf hummed, smiled and kissed his head. 

“We can’t stay here forever. Monty is already suspicious as is. I don’t know how long we can even . . .” Olaf trailed off, Klaus looked up and took his face into his hands.

“Lets not think about the split. We’re together now, and that’s what matters.” Klaus spoke soothingly to him before kissing him and changing his position to lie against him. He closed his eyes.

Olaf smiled, and looked at the ceiling to think as his husband drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you enjoying the story so far? Any suggestions, feedback or comments?


	5. A Simple Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olaf and Klaus are once more separated, and Olaf's plan to get back to him winds him in a bit of hot water. Together, they boil.

Klaus and Olaf woke up the next day to Violet shaking them awake. Klaus rubbed his eyes and sat up, struggling as Olaf grabbed him and didn’t let him get up. 

“Olaf!” Klaus joked, pushing at his head, making the man chuckle.

“What is it?” Klaus asked after he picked a hand off his chest, which surly would have crawled downwards if he hadn’t stopped him.

“Mr. Poe is here.” Violet said, laughing at the cute affections. But they were both definitely naked under the covers, so Violet quickly left.

Klaus laid down and rolled into his husbands arms. He kissed his face and rolled to get off the bed when he was grabbed and held down.

“Ah, don’t leave me just yet!” Olaf cried out as he wrapped himself around the body. Klaus smiled, with a mix of annoyance and adoration. 

“Honey, we need to get up. We need to see what-” Klaus began but was quickly cut off as he was rolled onto his chest and Olaf climbed over him and pushed him into the bed.

“Hey-” Klaus called out, turning his body around so he could tackle Olaf back. They were both laughing hard, and embraced one another.

“Come on, I know we both want to stay here but we have things to do.” Olaf said, as if he hadn’t started messing with him first. Klaus shook his head, annoyed at his cute man and finally got up.

Downstairs they found as Violet had said, Mr. Poe was there. Monty frowned when Klaus and ‘Stephano’ walked down together, but he kept quiet. 

“Good morning, Mr. Poe.” Klaus greeted him. He didn’t know why he was there, but it couldn’t be anything particularly great. 

Monty explained why Poe was there to the kids, now that they were all present. He had come to retrieve the kids after learning that Count Olaf found out their location.

‘Stephano’ was ushered out of the room, as this was ‘family business.’ Klaus asked Monty to say goodbye to him, and he reluctantly agreed.

“Once again we must part, my dear love.” Olaf cooed and Klaus punched him playfully. Monty closed the door, going back to talk with Poe about whatever, leaving then alone for a moment. 

“I’m gonna miss you, you big dummy.” Klaus said, covering his actual feelings, but his blush showed what he felt and that was enough for both of them.

“Any idea where you’ll be shipped off to next?” Olaf asked, but both knew the answer. If Poe could find an Uncle they’ve never met, there was sure to be a line of other guardians to follow suit.

“Oh, before we are spilt up again, I have something for you. I wanted to wait until you could actually wear it.” Olaf spoke softly, as he pulled out a silver ring to match the one his costume had.

“Looks like you knew this would happen. I thought that was part of the costume,” Klaus said as he admired the ring before slipping it on and smiling.

“Mmm, you would think so. But I couldn’t even pretend to love another.” He whispered as he pulled the boy into his chest. 

Klaus hugged the man and pressed his face into his neck. 

“Don’t take too long.” Klaus murmured. Although he was still touching him, he was already missing the feel of him.

Olaf touched his chin and brought his face up to look at him. He smiled and brought the boy in for a kiss. 

They were lip-locked still, when the door burst open. Damn the man, Poe. Nose everywhere it shouldn’t be, besides a tissue.

“What in God’s name is this!” Poe cried out, gesturing to the embracing pair in front of him. Klaus blushed and stepped to Olaf’s side. 

“I told you that Count Olaf found us here,” Monty added, coming up besides him to stand in the doorway.

There was a long time of Poe trying to piece together that ‘Stephano’ and Olaf were one in the same, and then a longer speech about safety and stranger danger.

“You realize we are married, right?” Klaus finally interjected. Poe stuttered and stopped his banters.

“You may be married, but you can be separated,” Monty added. He stepped into the room.

“Klaus, this man is three times your age. He is exploiting you, come with Mr. Poe and I and we can get this sorted.” Monty spoke softly.

“How do you know that that is what I want?” Klaus pushed into the conversation. Monty stopped and frowned again.

“There are many men out there for you-” Monty began but was interrupted by Klaus.

“And I don’t want them.” He almost shouted. He moved his hand to Olaf’s and felt his fingers close around his. He made him feel more confidant.

“If we can’t separate your marriage, we can separate you physically,” Poe said. Of course he wouldn’t just let them be.

Klaus was ushered from the room. He didn’t put up a fight, as he knew the man would find him in a couple of days anyways. He got one last glance at his face and he smiled at him. 

Klaus, Violet, and Sunny were once more taken from a loving home to go somewhere unknown. 

Klaus didn’t like the way Poe kept looking at him through the rearview mirror. He was judging him, and if it wasn’t for Olaf being so sweet earlier he would have felt a deep sense of shame. The little action did remind him of the way Olaf looked at him on the way to their wedding, which made him smile a little to himself.

And soon enough, they were pulling up to yet another unfamiliar house filled with uncertainties. At least he wasn’t alone this time. 

Though this time, instead of a bubbly man in love with the world of snakes, they were met with a timid woman who was unsure of everything but herself. She was different in many ways from Monty, but there was a clear glimmer of forgotten likeness that she must have shared with him at some point in her life.

They were introduced to the house like it would tear them apart the very second they let it, more for the safety of their new Aunt than themselves. 

And just as quickly as they met, and were introduced to the mind of this woman as a building, she left for shopping. It would have made more sense for her to take the kids with her, but once more she contradicted herself in a strange way.

While she was gone, Violet, Sunny and Klaus rummaged around her house, looking for the past in the works. And the past they did find. They were in the midst of learning about their new Aunt when she unexpectedly, only due to slurred time, arrived back at her home. Only, she wasn’t alone. 

Impressive. Only a little more than a day had passed and Olaf had found him again. Or, well, more directly ‘them.’ This time, he was dressed as a sea man, and the three of them tried not to laugh from their perch inside the house. 

“Baudelaires! There is someone I’d like you all to meet!” Came a sing songy voice from just outside the house. Josephine had not been gone all that long, and yet Olaf had already established a place for himself in the dynamic.

The three of them sat in the reading room, pretending to be interested in grammar books, when Josephine entered into her home with a shove at the door. 

“Oh, no way.” Violet whispered as she walked into the kitchen, followed by a hobbling Olaf. Oh god, he really went all out. He gave himself a peg leg, an eye patch, and a god awful oversized coat. Klaus tried not to laugh.

“Kids! This is Captain Sham!” Josephine ‘introduced’ Olaf to them. Sham, really?

“Nice to meet you, mister. You seem like a very nice man.” Klaus said back, shaking his husbands hand and standing awkwardly for the social interaction to come to the end. 

“Well, Shammy, I’ll go and get my shawl and then we can set off on our . . . little date!” Josephine said with a blush and a quick foot change to the stairs.

Klaus smiled and waited for Josephine to return upstairs. He crossed his arms and pouted, while Violet and Sunny took a seat to watch them bicker.

“It’s not what it looks like-” Olaf quickly began. Klaus walked up to him and grabbed his fake beard.

“It better not be.” He growled, with fake menace and only true jealousy. He took the sham to the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind them.

“You know she doesn’t mean anything to me,” Olaf added, “She doesn’t make me feel like you do.” He cooed, trying for a kiss. Klaus grabbed his face and kissed him, instead. 

Olaf was taken aback, but let himself fall into the kiss easily, grinning and reaching for his husbands ass. Klaus quickly pulled off and grabbed his collar with one hand.

“You better not do anything with her, or else . . .” Klaus growled, grabbing at the man’s crotch harshly. Olaf gasped at him, but let himself be grabbed. 

“Don’t you think I forgot this, now.” Olaf said, grinning, as he held his left hand off to show off his wedding ring.

“Tonight. I better see you, and I better have you.” Klaus smiled back, finally letting go of the mans now hard groin.

“You’re going to leave me like this?” Olaf pouted, although he knew they didn’t have the time anyways.

“Now you’ll know how I feel . . . all the time.” Klaus said with one more kiss to his lips before leaving the bathroom and returning to ‘read’ his book on commas.

Olaf growled, but smiled. This kid was going to be the end of him, surly. But for now, he would have to leave him, and wait even longer until he could touch him once more. 

Olaf and Josephine went out for a nice dinner, to Klaus’s misfortune, so the three Baudelaires were left to their own devices. Though Klaus was extremely ‘fine’ (jealous), he put his mind into cooking for his sisters and himself. The soup (water basically) was a nice thought, but didn’t do much to fill their stomachs. 

So Klaus, Violet, and Sunny set themselves up a nice meal with what they found lying around their Aunt Josephine’s kitchen. But still, even as Klaus sat with his sisters, though quite content and happy to be in the company of his sisters, he couldn’t get his mind off the hundreds of scenarios playing out in his head. 

“Oh, Klaus! Would you stop it!” Violet finally said, hitting him on the arm. Klaus had been just sitting there, staring into nothing as he imagined his husband wooing another person.

“Sorry, just can’t stop thinking about . . .”

“Yeah, yeah we get it. You’re jealous.” Violet kidded, hitting him on the arm. With a quick ‘shut up’ and blush, Klaus was back to eating his food.

Meanwhile, just down the mountain Olaf was having the worst lunch ever. He was doing fine on the Josephine part, she had been so lonely for so long it was really sad that she could be interested in such a lame excuse so easily, it was his Husband that was on his mind. Soon enough, he couldn’t hide it.

“Shammy, something on your mind?” She asked. Josephine had once been so formidable and brave, now it was just sad to see her with so little of herself left.

‘Oh what the hell.’ Something will go wrong eventually, and this little charde will come to an end. Josephine is too smart to let this go on for much longer, once her head is a little clearer that is. 

“Josephine, I haven’t been honest with you. My real name is . . .” ‘Was he really going to give up his scam just because of some little love? Of course he was.

“Well, I can’t tell you here.” He added, he wanted the arm of his lover to be in his own if he was going to do something this stupid. Besides, it wouldn’t matter for long, for several reasons.

“Oh, of course. Shall we return to my house? A storm is coming.” Josephine persuaded herself. 

So they returned home, with an overly cheerily driver, the same as they came down. And back to his love he would be reunited.

“Children! We’re back!” Josephine called out, “I’ll just be putting my shawl away, now.” Josephine added before turning to the stairs.

Olaf barley waited for her to leave the room before he was striding over to Klaus, who sat smugly at the table, alone. When the car pulled up, his sisters didn’t care to see what was next.

Olaf grabbed his sweater by the collar and pulled his face right up close to his own.

“Don’t you know just how much you fill my mind up with dirty thoughts when I’m trying to be serious?” Olaf snarled into his face, and Klaus gave him a shit eating grin.

“Oh, do I, now?” Klaus whispered back, breathing across his husbands lips. Olaf’s snarl turned to a grin quickly and he pressed his lips against the others passionalty.

Olaf breathed out harshly through his nose, taking his husbands face into his hand as the crazed kiss turned sweet. 

“Captain Sham! What is the meaning of this!” Well, they were going to tell her anyways. 

“Aunt Josephine, let us explain!” Klaus began to explain when a crack came through the air. The hurricane had come already. 

Through the harsh winds, the tough rains and the hurricane blowing outside, Olaf and Klaus spent the time going over their story with Aunt Josephine. She was angry at first, but when she saw the rings on both their fingers, her fury subsided, partially. 

Soon enough, Violet and Sunny joined in on the conversation, giving their own insight and their perspectives. 

“Married, huh? Didn’t think I’d see the day, Olaf.” Josephine quipped.

“Well, a lot has changed about me.” Olaf added, looking to Klaus with a sweet smile. 

“We should sleep this storm out, well, as much as we can.” Josephine continued, nodding vaguely to the stairs.

“Nope! No way am I letting you too in the same room!” Josephine yelled out as Klaus and Olaf tried to sneak off together.

“We are married, you know.” Klaus added, with a half serious frown. 

“Well, under my roof we do things my way!” Josephine called out. 

“You think you’ll be able to keep your hands off him for that long?” Violet joked at Olaf, turning to go up the stairs.

“How about the couch? Out in the open, we are sure to do nothing.” Olaf added, with Klaus quickly on his arm nodding along with him.

“I swear, If I hear a peep out of you too . . .” Josephine added, serious and yet with a joking tone. 

“Got it!” Klaus added with a sincere smile. Josephine gave him a stern look, but left them for the night. 

Klaus dragged Olaf over to the couch in the reading room. He sat him down on the couch and straddled him. He put his hands up to his face and grinded down onto him.

“You’re mine. Don’t you forget that, now.” He hissed at the man, leaning in to kiss at his jaw and cheek. Josephine had been gone less than ten seconds, but Klaus was done waiting

Olaf sneered up at his little lover, “mhmm.” He hummed, though he was thoroughly serious. 

“You say you know this, but I think you need a reminder.” Klaus whispered into his husbands ear as he reached down to his crotch and stroked him through his pants.

Klaus worked Olaf up until he was fully hard, then he stopped. Olaf growled, and moved to lunge at him but Klaus pushed him back down. 

Klaus dropped to his knees, just below him. But he had no intention of touching the other man just yet. Instead, he gave a little strip tease of everything above his belt. 

Once his top was gone, Klaus reached up to his nippled and began to twist them. He threw his head back as he let out quiet sounds. He reached his other hand down to his pants and grabbed himself. 

Klaus cracked an eye to see Olaf practically drooling. He was frustrated, and yet enthralled with Klaus’s movements. 

Then he stood up. Klaus got to his feet, looking his husband in the eye before turning and walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

Olaf grinned and stood up fast, almost running to the bathroom after his lover. He threw the door open, and was quickly pushed back against it, shutting it and pinning him against it at the same time.

Klaus was on his knees, wearing nothing, with his tongue out as he pawed at the man’s crotch. 

“Mister . . . may I please taste your cock?” Klaus asked with a pout, knowing just how to act to get what he wanted. Olaf was being driven wild, and his hands flew to his zipper. He was free in record time.

“God, please.” He mumbled as he began petting Klaus’s hair, which the boy leaned into like he was a small kitten. 

Klaus put his face up next to the man’s member and breathed hotly on it. Olaf had his eyes screwed shut, but opened them when Klaus didn’t move forwards. But when their eyes met, Klaus ran his tongue along the side of the man’s dick, and he shuddered.

Klaus kissed the tip and took it into his mouth. He worked his way down until he was the hilt, then he stopped. Olaf was growing more impatient, but Klaus was then trying to hand him something. 

That little slut. He had his vibrator in, and he was handing the controller over to his lover to use on him. Olaf sneered, and pulled his hips back before thrusting himself forwards. 

Klaus smiled, as much as he could, and felt the dildo in him spur to life. Olaf set it on 8/10 immediately. It was a good idea to have his ring on, as he was sure that his plan would make Olaf this riled up. 

Klaus sucked the man fast, and began to lift himself off the dildo as he rid it.

“Stah- stop!” Olaf suddenly said, pushing Klaus away by the shoulders. The boy was partially mad, but lost it as Olaf sat down and posited himself for the boy.

Klaus understood, but he would do one more little thing before getting on him. He took the toy out of himself and licked it from the base to the tip. Olaf groaned and lost it right there.

Olaf lunged forwards and pushed Klaus to the floor. He began kissing him like he was going crazy, while he tugged at the boy’s member. He groaned and squealed beneath him, overjoyed to be dominated like that.

Olaf took his legs up and put them to his shoulder, then leaned down to look Klaus right in the eye as he entered him.

Thank you thunder. Klaus cried out as he was penetrated. He was so desperate and excited that he lost it right then too. He moved his legs around Olaf and grabbed him, pushing him closer to him and further into him.

“Fuck me,” Klaus ordered. Olaf kissed him deeply, and began to slam his hips against the boy. Klaus cried out into the man’s mouth, as he ate up the noise and swallowed his tongue. 

Olaf reached down and took off the boy’s ring, making him cum immediately. After the boy being such a tease all day, it was time he was . . . rewarded. 

Olaf fucked into him fast and hard, making him cum twice more before he lifted the boy up and made him ride him.

“So- so sensitive!” Klaus cried out as he rode the man. Every little movement felt stronger than the last and Klaus was in tears. 

“It's ok, my love. You’re doing so good, you’re almost done, baby boy.” Baby Boy. That did it. Klaus grabbed the man and pushed his face to his neck. He cried, but rode him fast. He was so sensitive that he felt like he was on fire. 

“Good, good boy!” Olaf whispered and Klaus came harshly against the man. As much as he wanted to stop, he wanted to satisfy his husband more. And with those beautiful wet eyes and pouty lips, Olaf came harshly into him. 

“Good boy, huh?” Olaf asked, after he was done panting, holding the sweaty boy next to him him as they hugged.

“Shut up.” Klaus murmured, blushing hard and pressing his face into his husband's neck.

“I love you,” Klaus whispered. He breathed in the husk of the man he sat on, and laid his face against his chest contently. 

“I love you too. But you know we will be separated once again, very soon.” Olaf responded, to which Klaus just shushed him.

“Yeah, but for now . . .” Klaus added, standing and walking into the shower, closing the curtain behind him.

Olaf grinned wildly and got to his feet, practically jumping in after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, then I assume you're a fan of this couple. Any suggestions for a new fic with them?


	6. Making a Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olaf and Klaus share a nice morning together, while Mr. Poe makes his way to them.

The morning sun came with the silence of the end of a harsh storm. Klaus laid on top of his lover, on the couch in the living room. 

After their midnight shower together, they got dressed and went back to the couch. There, they just laid together and talked.

It was greed that brought them together. Them a sexual fever that kept them from parting. But now, they were truly gone in the drug of love with one another.

“Well. They’re clothed at least.” Came the voice of Josephine, along with a shadow of her shape blocking the sun rays from Klaus’s eyes.

“Good morning to you, too,” Klaus said back, noting that Violet and Sunny were downstairs as well. 

Klaus sat up a little bit and noticed Olaf was still asleep. He took the opportunity to cuddle up against him, letting his head fall next to his husband’s.

He listened to his soft breathing, and watching his lips as he moved lightly with each breath. Damn. He didn’t know it was possible to feel like this for another person. He draped his hand across the others cheek, feeling the warmth there.

“Klaus, Poe is-” Violet started, but was quickly shushed by Klaus, in an annoying but not rude way.

Klaus looked back down to see sweet eyes looking back up at him. He blushed, realizing he had been awake the whole time. 

“Mmmm.” Olaf hummed, sitting up, holding Klaus to his chest and putting him in his lap as he yawned and threw an arm around him dramatically. 

Klaus blushed, as his sisters and Aunt were right there, but he didn’t do anything to stop his husband from running his hands down to hold his ass. 

“Would you two cut it out!” Josephine sterned at them, swatting Olaf with a light smack to the head. 

“Oh, sorry, my bad,” Olaf smirked, and Klaus grew red as he knew mischief was on his mind. Olaf held Klaus to him and stood up, not letting his little lover fall away from him. He then walked over to the table, still holding the boy and touching his bottom, and sat nonchalantly at the table while the three girls all face palmed. 

Josephine sighed, and served them a plate of cold soup. 

“Poe won’t let us ever just be together, will he?” Klaus spoke to no one, turning sideways to see both his lover and his family.

“No. But you know why.” Violet added, knowing he knew that, but she felt as though she should say something.

“ I know. I just want to have my cake and eat it too.” Klaus added, more or less murmuring the end of the sentence. 

“So I’m cake then, am I?” Olaf hissed, pretending to be mad, turing away and faking a pout. God, he would do anything to embarrass him.

It was obvious he wasn’t mad, he just wanted Klaus to act out in front of his family, as it greatly embarrassed him. And as much as he didn’t want to give him what he wanted, he couldn’t bare his husband being sad (even if it was clearly very false). 

“Olaf you know what I mean, don’t be sad.” He whispered, leaning up and holding onto him as he rubbed his head against his chest like a cat. 

“Then what do you mean!” Olaf spat out, trying not to smile. Klaus grew irritated. 

Klaus grabbed his husbands face, making him look at him. His lips were in a pout, and Klaus scowled before kissing him harshly. Olaf finally let up, content with making the boy act like he did, in front of others, and grabbed his head as he ate up his mouth.

“Ok! Ok! We don’t need to see that!” Josephine interrupted, pulling Klaus off the man by the back of his shirt. 

Klaus was red in the face, and hid his face in his hands, having forgotten where he was as he got lost in the moment. 

“Sorry about that!” Klaus quickly said, fixing his hair and turning around (still on the man’s lap, mind you), and reaching for his bowl. 

“Did you tell Poe?” Klaus asked his Aunt looking to her with no sadness, but with understanding.

“No. Though I probably would have. He’s come to check in on you kids, after the storm and all.” 

“Oh,” Olaf spoke, discreetly wrapping his hands around Klaus’s wasit.

“So he’s in for a surprise when he gets here, is he?” Olaf smirked, putting his head on Klaus’s shoulder, hugging him close to him. 

Josephine sighed. 

“Don’t . . . do anything too crazy, Olaf. I’ll be leaving for a while to grab supplies to fix the house up, after the storm. Don’t . . . just don’t.” She warned him, pointing a finger at him, then at Klaus (who tried to play innocent). 

“Please let us come. We can assist you in your shopping,” Violet said, not wanting to stay around Olaf with that stupid smirk on his face. 

“Have fun!” Olaf sang out, not even waiting for them to leave before kissing Klaus’s neck and up to his ear. Klaus squeaked, and quickly slammed a hand to cover his mouth. The girls weren’t long to stay. 

“What if Poe comes back while we’re out?” Violet asked to Josephine, as they waited for the taxi driver to come (and tried to block out the noises of her and Sunny’s brother in the house behind them).

“I’d rather him having to walk in on that than me.” Josephine joked. From behind her, a similar yet very different conversation was occurring.

“What if Poe comes here before they get back?” Klaus asked, trying to keep his voice steady as Olaf palmed his little erection, played with his nipples and bit at his neck. 

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Olaf whispered, before licking up to his ear and speaking lowly into his ear.

“We have to prove to him that we love each other somehow,” He used as an excuse, and Klaus went with it.

“Good point. Ah! But, what if he sees me . . . you know.” Klaus flustered, looking away, and Olaf stopped for a moment.

“No one. No. One. Is allowed to look upon your naked body without my permission first. So in saying that,” Olaf stopped to turn his lover around and cup his face, “I want to be the only one that knows what your cute little dick looks like.” 

Klaus blushed a deep red, and turned away as he covered his face. He hated (loved) when Olaf would talk about his size. 

“Speaking of your adorable little cock . . .” Olaf mumbled before running his hands up to Klaus shirt, quickly undressing him. 

“Its cold.” Klaus said, as he took his pants off and sat back on his lover, holding onto him closely. 

“Want me to warm you up?” Olaf whispered, and Klaus nodded. A hand leisurely made its way down to his cock, and he let out a sharp breath as he was gripped lightly. 

“You fit so well in my hand, baby boy.” Olaf whispered, and Klaus shuddered hard against him. He absent mindedly thrust up a little bit with Olaf’s short strokes. 

Klaus then hugged himself closely to Olaf, readjusted, and reached down to touch Olaf’s erection through his pants. The man hummed, and sped up his little thrusts. 

Klaus let out little ‘Ah’s and ‘Oh’s as he came became very close already. Thankfully Olaf knew when to stop, and let go of the panting boy. 

Klaus took a few moments to calm himself down, before reaching down and undoing Olaf’s pants.

“You know,” Olaf said, breathing up against his lovers ear, “I just love it when you take my cock out with your tiny hands. It reminds me just how bad you want it.” 

“Maybe this can do that a little more.” Klaus quipped back, holding the man’s erection up as he came to straddle him, and press their erections together. 

Klaus squirmed at the contact, while Olaf just smirked. He raised his eyebrows, telling him to get on with it, as he lazily reached around to trace his fingers slowly over the skin of his bum. 

“You’re driving me nuts, Olaf.” Klaus sneered, growing intensely more frustrated each moment Olaf wouldn’t let him speed up. 

“Yeah? Well, I bet I can do it more.” Olaf whispered, before picking Klaus up and laying him on the table. Having pushed the bowls away some time ago, damn planner. 

“God, please. Please.” Klaus begged, thinking he knew what the other man had in store.

“You don’t even know what you’re begging for.” Olaf said annoyingly, pushing his chair back as he grabbed a pillow off the couch. Klaus was silent for a second, before smiling and responding.

“Have I ever?” He seduced. And Olaf blushed a little, loving when he was dirty.  
He flipped Klaus over, giving him the pillow for his chest, as his ass hung off the edge, legs around his husband. 

“Well, you seem pretty sure when you yell out ‘Oh, Olaf just fuck me already! I can’t take it!”’ Klaus buried his head in the pillow, blushing deeply at the dirty things from the other man’s mouth. 

“Whatever. Just get on with it.” Klaus huffed, through frustration and excitement.

“What if Mr. Poe gets here!” Olaf mocked, making the other roll his eyes. He snickered, then schooched his chair up so he was sitting at the end of the table, right next to his lover’s ass.

“Oh!” Klaus squeaked out, as he realized what his husband was going to do. Olaf took great pride in making him yelp ike that, without even touching him yet. 

“Mmmm.” Olaf hummed, taking the sweet ass on the table into his hands, squeezing and frustrating the boy even further. 

“Please,” Klaus whined out, and Olaf gave a very small, non hurting, smack to hs behind, taking him by surprise.

“You assume what I’m doing, and maybe I won’t do it.” Olaf snidded, not meaning a word of what he meant. Klaus thought up some witty comments to snipe back at him, but only ended up with a sharp breath coming out of his mouth.

Due to his loss of words was Olaf finally acting upon the body below him. He leaned forwards and licked a slow strip across one of his cheeks, making the boy shiver. 

“Thank you!” Klaus whimpered out, relaxing his legs further, and spreading them for his husbands. 

Olaf, liking his husband’s attitude change, finally let up and went for the main course. He spread the boy’s cheeks and ran his thumb around his pucker, making him humm and relax further into the table.

“Tell me when you’re close.” Olaf whispered, before closing in on the sweet opening before him. Klaus nodded, but it was lost in the movements now occurring behind him.

Olaf schooched the chair a little further to the table, and let himself loose. He plunged his tongue into his young lover, making him squirm and cry out. He was gripping his ass firmly, hoping it would leave marks, and Klaus was happily whimpering out at every one of his moves. 

“Oh- Olaf I- I’m close!” He suddenly let out and Olaf slowed down. He didn’t want to put the ring on him, just yet, and he wasn’t about to have him orgasm just yet. No, he was waiting for the perfect time to let the boy come. 

“You’re not allowed to come until I make you. You got it?” Olaf spoke with dominance, as he grabbed Klaus by his weeping cock and pulled him off the table just a little more.

“Yes, sir. I understand Suh!” Klaus was trying to say, but was quickly stopped when Olaf was back at his hole. Though, this time, he was extremely slow against him. He licked slowly, but forcefully, and Klaus could no longer suppress his voice. 

“Thank you! God, thank you, Sir!” He cried out, quickly hooking his legs around Olaf's face and trapping him in his ass. He heard the other man laugh, and felt him smile. 

“More. Please, more.” Klaus asked, barely able to sound like he wasn’t in the state he was.

Olaf began to hum, and Klaus really lost it. He began greedily grinding down onto his husbands mouth, hoping that he would just let him find release and not torture him for too long. 

“Baudelaires!” came a sing song voice of a man Olaf and Klaus knew far too well. Klaus tensed up, but didn’t release Olaf’s head.

“Why did you stop?” Klaus asked, twisting his body to wink at Olaf, who’s pupils practically enhanced within the very second of his lover’s words.

Olaf immediately began to ravish his young love, licking him and probing him as fast and as hard as he could. Klaus had planned on over-reacting his moans, but he didn’t have to at this point. He became a whinny mess within seconds.

There was a rush of footsteps, and the sharp opening of a door followed by a somehow now over exaggerated gasp of the man, Poe.

With the man’s grand entrance, Olaf purposely shoved his tongue in deeply making Klaus cum harshly. His back arched, and he gasped out loudly as his body shook. 

“Thanks,” Klaus whispered, panting on the table for a few seconds before leaning upwards on his arms, chest to the table, to look at the man. Poe just stood in the door, a shocked statue, trying to portray his shock outwards. 

“Hello, Mr. Poe. Can we help you with something?” Olaf asked, helping Klaus back into his lap. He covered his naked body in a jacket, before slipping him backwards to sit on his slap.

“Want me to help with that?” Klaus whispered, as he licked and kissed around his husbands neck, reaching down to stroke the man’s neglected cock. Olaf grinned and kissed him hard before letting him loose so he could fully wear the jacket and conceal himself.

“I-I-” Poe stammered out, watching Klaus Baudelaire climb to the floor and sit between this man’s knees and take his cock into his mouth.

“Excuse me?” Olaf snapped, with his words and with his fingers.

“You cannot just-” Poe started, but was quickly cut off.

“Just what?” Olaf sneered, putting one hand into the boy’s head as the other went to sit on his side as he turned to look at the man still in the door.

“Care to take a seat?” Olaf added, gesturing to the empty (though scattered from the shaking of the table) chairs. 

Poe stumbled, not knowing what to say or do. He just dumbly walked to the table and half fell into one of the chairs. 

Across the table, Olaf leaned down to hear a whisper from the boy between his knees. He smiled like a fiend, and nodded sharply to the other. Then they kissed and Klaus climbed back to sitting in the others lap.

“Thank you for stopping that . . . obscenity.” Poe spoke, finally using his words. To be fair, Klaus did stop sucking him off under the table. Instead, he hugged his legs around his lover, the jacket covered his lover half but it was apparent what they were doing. Klaus was up in the air, and was slowly sitting down on the man.

“Ah!” Klaus whimpered out as he sat fully onto his cock, hugging himself closer. He was extremely sensitive, and he was happy Olaf was already close as he wouldn’t be able to drive him crazy for too long. 

“So, what was it you came here for?” Olaf asked nonchalantly, as the boy in his lap began ridding him. Klaus made no attempt to be quiet, he huffed and whined at each seat he took as he turned an eye to Poe, to watch the man’s reaction.

“This is obscene!” Poe yelled, finally finding his voice as he stood from the chair and pointed at the pair.

“I quite like his clothes, thank you very much.” Klaus spoke, turning away from the man to whisper into the man currently inside of him’s ear. 

“Olaf, I’m really close. I don’t know how long I’m going to last.” Klaus murmured into the others ear, as he grinded down on his lap.

“Last as long as you want. You know I love to see your face twist up like that when you cum.” Olaf spoke back, not minding at all the third wheel to their ‘activity.’

“Klaus! I command you right this very instant, get away from that man!” Poe shouted, wanting to step forwards, but Olaf shot him a look of something hidden and dangerous, and the man stopped.

“Mmm, maybe I would,” Klaus spoke out, turning to face the other briefly, “But we aren’t finished just yet.” Olaf snickered and grabbed the boy’s ass with both hands, lifting him along with his pace. 

“Count Olaf! You are forcing this child to do sexulaly explicit things with a grown man! Have you no shame?” Poe asked, trying from a different angle.

“Not really. This whole thing was his idea.” Olaf responded, slipping one hand to Klaus’s front, and taking hold of his cock. 

“Shit!” Klaus hissed out, and Poe took a step back in horror, like he’d never heard the word in his life.

“Klaus Baudelaire! Watch your language young man.” Poe sterned, briefly forgetting that he was committing a far bigger problem than simply swearing at the moment.

“Sorry. What I meant was: Oh thank you Count Olaf! Thank you so much for touching my cock in reward for me riding you!” Klaus cried out, having far too much fun, and Olaf nearly lost his cool. 

“Anything. You know that. Anything, it’s yours.” Olaf spoke deeply, and Klaus realized he was no longer kidding around. 

Klaus leaned back a little, to look the man in the face. He was no longer sneering, or making witty comments. He was stone faced, serious. Klaus kissed him hard then, wrapping his hands around his face and just forgetting the world around them.

Poe began babbling, but it was lost to both of them. Klaus opened his eyes, riding the other hard, staring into the other like he was the night sky. 

“I won’t ever let you go so long as that’s what you want.” Olaf spoke surely and calmly, despite being on the very edge.

“Then never let me go. Never, Olaf. You married me, I’m your problem for the rest of time.” Klaus whispered back, running his hands through the man’s hair.

Klaus threw his head back, coming harshly as he continued to ride the other. Olaf scooped up the cum, and let his little lover lick his fingers clean. He made a stratified grunt, and came deep into his ass.

“If that man wasn’t standing there right now, I’d promise you that I’d do that again the very next time you want it. Until then, I apologize for not being at your side.” Olaf whispered, so that just Klaus could hear him.

“Guess we’ll both just have to suffer in wait until we can meet again.” Klaus kidded, kissing the man under him. 

“Get out.” Olaf suddenly spoke to Poe. He was stern and sudden, and the man didn’t no what else to do but follow his instructions.

With the annoying man gone, Klaus was free to stand up and clean himself off and dress himself. 

“Where do you think we’re off to next?” Klaus asked, sitting back down in his husbands lap after cleaning up. Olaf shrugged.

“Where ever it is, I’ll do my best to be quick.” He spoke back, lifting his husbands chin to kiss him.

“Oh thank god! They’re done!” Came a shout from Klaus’s sister, not realizing that she had walked in. She, Sunny in her arms, was followed by Josephine and Poe. 

“Hey Aunt Joesphine!” Klaus greeted her, with an innocent smile, she scowled and shook her head. 

“Mr. Poe would like to have a word with us all.” Josephine spoke, seriously.

“Good idea, lets talk over lunch, yes?” Klaus spoke, hopping off his husband and pretending to follow them out the door. He quickly shut the door, leaving him a minute to say goodbye.

“I don’t know where we’re going to go this time.” Klaus said, hugging the man against him. Olaf kissed his head and looked him in the eye.

“No matter where you end up, I’ll find you. Remember, we’re stuck together.” Olaf smiled, pointing at his ring. He gave Klaus one last kiss before turning and walking over to the wide window. He closed the door, and Klaus was unsure of his plan, until he heard a loud crash. 

“What in heaven’s name was that!” Mr. Poe asked, barging in as soon as the noise reached him. 

Klaus gestured to the room with the wide window, turning away to go and collect his things. Poe stammered, but walked across the room to throw open the door. An Olaf sized cut off was left in the broken glass of the wide window, and Klaus shook his head at his actions. 

After that incident, the only thing they could do was go along with their plan. They went down to a store to grab lunch, as Poe and Josephine discussed matters. 

But outside the restaurant, in the distance, they saw a familiar sight. It was a place where their parents had been in the past. Years ago, but it was a lead.

The three Baudelaires snuck out of the store, and hopped into a truck going to this now infamous ‘lucky smells lumber mill.’


	7. Charles deserves better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelaires catch a ride to a mill, where they meet a nice and gentle man. Count Olaf finds his way there eventually.

The truck ride was bumpy and uncomfortable, but very helpful. It was a long stretch to the mill, and it would have taken a day or so to go by foot. 

They got close to the mill, ducked out and left before the driver could see. But too early, to gain access to the gate. It was Sunny who was the one to actually see if it was unlocked, and the two older Baudelaires laughed at their oversights.

“Hello, can I help you?” Came a cheery voice, in a very uncheerly place. A man, who held himself with manners and softness, greeted them and took them to meet the man in charge. 

“Sir, these kids have found themselves lost, here.” The man, now known as Charles, spoke fondly to a man that looked as though he didn’t deserve the kindness of his words.

“Where are your parents?” he asked, and they all looked to the floor. They told them of their past, but didn’t give their name just in case. It was a good call, as their parents were somehow accused of being arsonists. 

“Charles, you mind look after a few more people until we figure what to do with these kids?” Sir asked, looking at the other man with what seemed to be his version of a smile. 

“We are so grateful for your hospitality!” Violet said, verbalizing all their thankfulness. But Charles put a hand up.

“It’s our pleasure.” He said, Our? They wondered, but to Klaus it clicked first. 

“So you can stay in here, on the couch. My apology that we only have the one bed. And it was very kind of you to give it to your sisters, Klaus.” Charles spoke happily, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Now, is there anything I can do for you?” Charles asked, and Klaus took his shot.

“I’m sorry to ask, but you said that you and . . . Sir,” pausing at the realization of just how weird it was to say just Sir and nothing after it, “Are partners. But does that mean . . .” Klaus stammered out, realizing how awkward he must sound.

“Oh, you mean romantically. Yes, we are. Partners in life, and in business.” Charles returned, undeterred to his question, if anything he was speaking somehow softer to encourage the boy to not be so nervous about his questions.

“Sorry, its just that-” Klaus started out, stopping to clear his throat and try again.

‘It’s just I don’t have another gay person in my life to talk to right now.” He said, blushing a little through his embarrassment. Charles nodded, and guestered for them to sit down.

“I know it’s confusing, especially at your age, but it is healthy to feel . . . things.” Charles ended with a odd head swivel. It was obvious he head never had this conversation either. 

“I, um, I’m currently married right now, actually.” Klaus began, and Charles tensed up, getting ready to deal with harsh information.

“There was a man, after the fortune my parents left behind when they-” Klaus stopped, collecting himself before continuing.

“When they passed. He became out legal guardian and planned to marry my sister in order to have access to our bank. She was really grossed out by him, so I offered myself to marry the man instead, and . . .” Klaus stopped, took a deep breath and looked the man in the eyes.

“We fell in love with each other.” he ended.

“Oh, well . . .” Charles began, looking to the ground, not knowing at all what to say. 

“Sorry, yeah that’s a lot to take in at once.” Klaus added.

“Ok. First, Klaus, you have nothing to apologize for. If you really believe that you love this man, then . . . then you should . . .” he trailed off.

“I do love him. I know it. And he loves me. The thing is . . . I can’t be with him. He’s everything I never knew I wanted, and yet everything in the world is trying to keep us apart.” 

“Klaus,” Charles said with a serious tone, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

“If you have found a love that loves you back and treats you right, you hold onto that and you never let it go. You hear me?” Charles ended, looking sincerely to the other, with eyes hiding pain. 

“Charles, are you being treated alright?” 

“Of course he is!” Came the booming voice of Sir, making Charles audibly jump at his presence.

“I give Charles everything he needs, and he returns the favor. Got something wrong with that?” Sir asked, stepping into the room and putting a rough hand on Charles’s shoulder, gripping him a little too roughly for the mans liking.

“No, Sir. I just wanted to make sure.” Klaus spoke back, quietly biting his tongue. 

“Good. Charles,” He turned the other man who squeaked out a quick ‘yes’ back to him.

“Dinner in thirty.” He said plainly before turning and walking back to his office with an audible loud closing of his door. 

“Charles you don’t have to stay-” Klaus began but Charles quickly shushed him.

“This is my only source of income at the moment.” He spoke plainly, and carefully. 

“I understand,” Klaus said, before whispering to him, “When I have the ability, I will do everything in my power to help you. You deserve better.” Charles smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. He got up and swiftly left to help with dinner.

Klaus wasn’t done with him yet, and he followed him to the kitchen. 

“It’s very nice to meet you too . . . Shirley is it?” Came the voice of Sir booming through the air, just in the other room. 

No way, not this quick! It couldn’t be. Klaus snuck over to the door, and cracked it open just a bit.

“And I see a ring on your finger, shall I assume . . .” Klaus shut the door and walked back to the kitchen. Even in costume he wouldn’t take it off, the thought made Klaus smile.

“Charles!” Sir boomed from the other room, and the man quickly put down everything he was doing to answer him. He gestured briefly at the stove to Klaus, and he took the hint to watch it for him while he went to talk with his ‘partner.’

With a deep sigh, Charles returned to the kitchen fast and began cooking quicker than before.

“Were having two more guests for dinner. Not that I don’t mind company, I just wish I had more time to prepare.” Charles ended with more of a mumble to himself, but never loosing his cheery attitude. 

“Don’t worry. We’re all here to help.” Violet said, entering the room and speaking before Klaus could. He smiled at her, and they got to work.

Klaus was smiling quietly to himself, while he made the food up. With the extra hands, they finished early, and Klaus left to go redo his hair (to look nice for his husband, of course).

“Klaus, dinner is about to be served.” Violet said, knocking on the door to the bathroom as Klaus tried to get his hair the way Olaf liked it. 

He brushed himself off, and left for the other room. And- oh dear god he wasn’t expecting that. Olaf in drag, well it surly wasn’t unpleasant to see, but he had to stop himself from saying anything. But thankfully the seat next to him was unoccupied, but he did have to sit next to a woman he had never met before. 

“Its a pleasure to meet you two.” Klaus said, bowing slightly and shaking hands with first his husband, which he smiled at him cutely, and then this new woman. 

Dr. Orwell . . . and Shirley, were the two ‘new’ additions to the dinner party. Orwell sounded familiar, but Klaus couldn’t quite pin it down.

Klaus ate with his left hand, as his right held his husbands, and he was happy no one ‘out of the know’ realized this. 

“You know what, Dr. Orwell.” Olaf spoke suddenly turning to look at her, but talking to everyone.

“I think Klaus’s prescription isn’t up to date. Honey, can you read that for me?” Olaf pointed at a picture with some corny saying on it, and Klaus squinted.

“It’s green, I think.” Klaus said, pretending like he couldn’t see, and his sisters rolled their eyes. 

“We should take him in for an appointment immediately.” Orwell added, supplying the fact that she must at least know it was Olaf there.

“Well, it’ll be dark here soon, and-” Charles began but Orwell stopped him.

“Don’t worry about a thing! You mentioned that you only have a bed for the girls, well I have a bed young Klaus could use at my place. It’s no burden!” Dr. Orwell spoke sweetly, with many head movements to accompany her words. 

“Are you sure? It’s rather late, I wouldn’t want to-” Charles began, but Olaf was the one to interrupt this time.

“Of course, its no problem. You can come along to make sure he gets settled in if you’d like.” Olaf added, confusing Klaus just a bit. But Charles nodded, turned to Sir and received a nod back. 

“Good. Then it’s settled. Charles,” Sir spoke, and the other was up and cleaning the dishes in a second. Of course the three kids got up to follow, and helped put everything away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, thank you both again.” Klaus spoke first to his sisters, then to Sir. Then he turned to go with the new guests.

Dr. Orwell, Olaf, Charles and Klaus left the main building of the mill just as the sun began to really lay down in orange blankets. As soon as they were out, Klaus wanted to jump onto the other man, but he was unsure of the others knowledge about them.

Thankfully Olaf answered him, or just didn’t care too much, as he pushed Klaus against the wall and kissed him deeply. 

“Hey.” He said, before grabbing his hand and going back to walking.

Charles’s eyes widened, then he took a second and realized what was happening. 

“Good to meet you. Klaus has told me all about you.” Charles spoke happily, giving his hand up for a shake. Olaf smirked.

“Oh he has, has he?” Olaf grinned, looking at Klaus with a shit eating grin, before shaking the other man’s hand.

The walk was relatively short, and soon they were stepping into a optometrist’s building.

“Let me get out of this silly thing.” Olaf said, kissing Klaus and leaving him to sit with the others.

“Don’t be too loud, don’t break anything, and . . . just don’t wake me up, ok?” Dr. Orwell said sternly, but comedically, before turning and walking upstairs probably for the night.

“He seems very nice.” Charles chirped. 

“You deserve someone like him.” Klaus spoke sincerely, sitting forwards and looking the man in the eyes. 

“I know that you’re right. . .” Charles spoke softly, “I’d love to be with someone who treated me so kindly.” He smiled. 

“Then leave him. Leave this place, and everything here behind.” Klaus passioned to him, and Charles just shook his head. 

“Between just us,” Charles whispered, sitting forwards and smiling secretly, “I’ve been talking to someone. He’s in a relationship too.” Charles sat back, letting out a content sigh.

“So it’s all just a fun idea.” Charles said, still happily but with sadness in his tone. 

“Screw that,” Olaf said, coming out of the bathroom as he went to sit on Klaus who quickly got up and shook his head at him. Olaf sat down, spread his legs and shrugged. Klaus blushed, but sat on his lap.

“If you want something, go for it. Fuck that guy, he doesn’t treat you right.” Olaf spat, showing his own hatred for the man. 

“I know,” Charles softly spoke.

“No. You don’t know. If you knew then you would act. You deserve to be treated how you want to be treated. There are people out there that can do that for you!” Klaus spoke seriously, and Charles smiled.

“Yeah? Like who.” He sat back and looked to the side. Olaf turned to look at Klaus, nodding at him and he quickly nodded back to him.

“Us.” Olaf said for the both of them, and Charles blushed a bright shade of red. 

“You two? No, no you’re kidding.” Charles quickly said, gripping the seat under him as he squirmed a little bit.

“Come here.” Klaus said, standing up and holding onto his husband with one hand, and offering one to Charles. 

He sat for a second, deciding what he should do. Then stopped, looked to the ground, took a deep breath and stood up. Then he grabbed Klaus’s hand.

“You’re going to have fun.” Olaf smirked, leading the two others to a room at the end of the hall. Olaf leuislery took a seat on the bed, while Charles stood there not knowing what to do.

“Can I help?” Klaus asked sincerely, leading the man over to the bed as he placed him next to his husband. Olaf smirked at him.

“Just enjoy yourself.” Olaf snided, leaning back on his arms as he watched his husband. Charles sat there, with his hands folded in his lap.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Klaus purred. He kneeled between the two of them on the bed, a few feet back, and reached for his shirt. Charles squeaked out a small noise, not knowing what to do with himself. He looked to the ground, and Olaf lifted his chin up lightly.

Klaus took his shirt off to show off his clean skin, as he and Olaf didn’t have time to make any marks the day before. He reached his hands up slowly and tweaked his nipples, letting out small gasps. Charles was biting his lips to keep down his own small whimpers in the back of his throat.

Next he reached for his pants, and lowered them quickly. He looked to his husband, holding the band of his underwear while nodding, before throwing them off too. Charles’s face was red, and he had his legs crossed to hid his obvious erection. 

“Here, just sit back.” Olaf said pulling Charles to sit against the head of the bed, as he took a seat to his side to watch the show.

Klaus smiled bashfully, and crawled across the bed to the two men. He came up to Charles’s thighs, and spread them gently. The man was flustered, and he didn’t dare look up. 

Klaus came up further until he was seated just before the man’s groin, he leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder before whispering lowly (but loud enough for his husband to hear of course).

“May I?” His hand was just above the man’s groin, and he wanted to make sure this is what he wanted too. Charles nodded, and Klaus laid a palm on his crotch, and his breath caught. 

“Been a long time since someone properly touched you?” Olaf asked, putting a hand to the man’s shoulder as he pushed his lovers arm down to feel the man’s cock more firmly.

Charles couldn’t answer verbally, so he just shook his head quickly. Klaus reached for his zipper, and the man clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“You’re cute, mister Charles.” Klaus spoke softly, before taking the appendage out of the man’s pants and holding it with his hand. He was already fully hard, and Klaus loved the sight. 

‘I’ve- I’ve never not-” Charles stammered out, but Klaus put a hand to his lips.

“It’s ok. I want to make you feel good, so please just sit there. Touch me if you’d like.” Klaus added cheekily and the man turned away fast. Klaus giggled and Olaf smirked. 

Olaf handed his husband a bottle of lube, and Klaus reached down to rub it on the man’s member. He twitched and practically thrusted up at just at his hand on him. 

“Easy, now.” Olaf growled, playfully. It was obvious the man’s own needs were neglected for far too long, and as much as it was turned them both on, it was hard to see him so touch starved. 

“I don’t think I will be able to last very long-“ Charles started, but Klaus shushed him quietly. 

“Don’t worry about me. I can take care of that. This is about you.” Klaus said, and the man’s eyes widened as if he never heard of the idea. He nodded, then put his hands into the sheets and balled them up. 

Klaus smiled at him sweetly, placed a hand on his shoulder, and lined him up with his entrance. Charles gasped at the touch alone, and Olaf smiled with a hum at the satisfaction of the sight before him. 

Very slowly, Klaus pushed himself down as Charles let out a hushed groan. He covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes shot open as Klaus sat all the way down. 

“You’re pretty big.” Klaus breathed out, and Olaf growled. But he stopped when Klaus grabbed his hand and held it to keep himself steady. Charles was shaking, just trying to hold onto Klaus. 

“You alright?” Olaf asked, holding onto Klaus' arm with the hand that wasn’t in his already. He was being pricked by jealousy from the comment on the other man’s size, but he was more worried that his lover might be in pain. 

But Klaus looked to him, giving him a kiss, before adjusting and beginning to slowly ride the other man. Olaf’s hand tightened on Klaus arm just a bit, as he grew harder at the sight of his Husband riding another man. 

“Klaus- I- I-“ Charles began to try and say, but Klaus shushed him. He rode him softly at first, but when Charles began to mewl, he grinned malishoulsy before beginning to hump himself downwards on the man fast. Charles arched forwards a little, forgetting his composure and dropping the hand over his mouth just enough to let out a high pitched moan. 

Klaus grinned at his handy work, speeding up his work and riding him harder and faster. Charles now covered his mouth with both his hands, trying to hide away the noises he was making. It was obvious that he hadn’t been made to feel such things in some time, and Charles grew embarrassed by the sounds he could not longer keep under control, as his whines spilled out of his lips. 

“You promise to leave Sir, and I’ll let you cum.” Klaus spoke, holding onto Charles’s shoulder in a caring way. The man shook his head yes, and Klaus hugged him. He grinded down hard and Chalres let out a strangled gasp as he came for the first time in what must have been years.

Klaus smiled at the man under him, before letting him fall out of him, then climbing over to sit on his husband.

“You like him more than me?” Olaf asked, huffing as he absent mindedly ran his hands over the boy’s back. Klaus giggled, picking up his chin and making the man look into his eyes.

“He has a big cock, but he doesn’t have my heart.” Klaus whispered, leaning to kiss his lover as the man grinned and flipped them over. 

“Good. And I’m glad you didn’t cum with him. I was hopping you’d safe that for me.” Olaf murdered to his lover, biting his neck and kissing down his chest and taking his nipple into his mouth.

“You didn’t give me permission first, Sir.” Klaus gasped out, picking up Olaf’s hand and putting it to his other nipple so he could give it the same treatment as the one in his mouth.

Olaf let go off the nipple in his mouth, and returned to kissing a trail down his body. Klaus gasped, thinking the man would just take him then and not tease him further. But of course he was wrong, Olaf never ceased to excite, thrill and annoy him.

“Ask me to continue.” Olaf purred, putting his chin down on his mons pubis, making the boy groan under him. 

“I think I’ll just let myself out, then.” Charles spoke suddenly, his face red and his clothes a mess. 

“Thank you for joining us, tonight Charles. And remember your promise.” Klaus said, as if he didn’t have a man’s face just above his prick.

“I will. And . . . thank you, both. For tonight, and well . . .” Charles trailed off, giving a wave before exiting the room and walking back to the other building.

“Now that he’s gone . . .” Olaf began, pushing Klaus up to the middle of the bed, “We can use this nice extra room we’ve got here.” He growled, and Klaus grew more excited with anticipation.

“I’m going to make you squirm, my love . . .” Olaf whispered, as he brought up twin cuffelings to secure him to the bed. 

“Oh, Olaf, you shouldn’t have!” Klaus spoke through giddy smiles. Klaus had a liking to being dominated in such a way, and Olaf was doing a very good job of figuring out each little kink Klaus secretly had. 

“Now, where were we?” Olaf whispered, coming up to his lovers ear and licking it slowly before once more trailing his mouth downwards to his groin. And Klaus knew exactly what to say for him to proceed. 

“If you’d like to, sir . . .” Klaus spoke with a little whimper as Olaf gripped his thighs, licking and biting his thighs as he spread them slowly and firmly.

“would you please put your mouth on my penis?” Klaus trembled as he spoke the filthy words out to his husband. Olaf smirked, getting up very quickly, before returning down to his husband and laying his head on his chest.

“This will be fun.” Olaf growled, slipping his arms under his thighs and lifting him up just a pit, to gain access to the boy’s wet pucker.

“What have you got there?” Klaus asked, holding onto his restraints and grinning as he lifted himself up for his lover. Olaf smirked audibly, tracing his hole with a vibrator as he slipped a ring over the small boy’s small cock. 

Klaus giggled and Olaf smiled as he slowly pushed the vibrator into the boy, already having it set to three. Klaus groaned and let his hips fall back onto the bed once it was fully pushed into his body.

“Good Boy.” Olaf whispered against his skin before ghosting over hot breaths until he hovered over his husbands leaking prick. He blew his hot breath over the appendage, and the boy shook feverishly. 

“Please . . .” Klaus whined out. He had already done the lewd request asked of him in order to be given what he wanted, so at this point Olaf was just plain being mean. 

“Sorry, you just know how much I love teasing you.” Olaf said devilshsley before devouring hic little husband’s cock in one go, making Klaus arch upwards with a sharp cry.

‘That damned ring!’ Klaus thought loudly, wishing it was off as he would surly have finished from Olaf’s first bob alone. But know he was stuck there to whine and plead, as Olaf hollowed his checks and licked at his slit. 

“What would you like?” Olaf purred, after popping off of the small appendage quite audibly. Klaus jammed his eyes closed, turning his head and pressed it into the bed in embarrassment. No matter how many times he would do this, say those dirty and embarrassing things, it still made him flush madly.

“Muh- Make love to me, Olaf! I need you right now, I need your love!” He was desperate, it was so obvious he didn’t even try to hide it, and Olaf was more than willing to give his husband what he wanted.

“I will, but first tell me,” Olaf paused as he leaned down to whisper hotly into the other’s ear, “did Charles feel as good as I do?” He still had a small spark of jealousy alight in him, clouding his next actions an in uncertain dust, which only added to the thrill of it even more.

“Olaf! I told you,” Klaus cried out, “he had a good size, but . . . he doesn’t make my insides flutter the way you do.” Klaus whimpered out, hoping it would be enough. Olaf smirked, and turned the vibratior up to seven. 

Klaus dropped his mouth open, but no sound emptied out of it. He was struck with electrifying pleasure, right up against his prostate, and Olaf wasn’t even done with him yet. 

“Olaf! You’re the man I love, and you’re the one I want. Stop playing this game and just fuck me already, please!” Klaus practically shouted out, and Olaf was stunned for a second. He froze, then his face dripped into an evil smirk.

“Whatever you say, baby boy.” 

Olaf grabbed the dildo and pulled it out, leaving Klaus to squirm around as he was far too empty. But Olaf finally decided on a bit of Mercy. The ring was pulled off and his dick was pushed in.

Klaus was on the verge of tears, he was so close. As Olaf bottomed out, he stayed there for a too long moment before ramming back in with a sharp thrust. Klaus came harshly against the man, and soon was hardening back up as his pace quickened. 

The Count fucked him through four more orgasms before spilling himself inside of him.

“I never want to leave the warmth of your arms.” Klaus whispered after a long silence of them catching their breath.


	8. The Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Austere Acadamy

After many convoluted side plots, the death of an optometrist and several hypnosis schemes, the Baudelaires were once again shipped off to another guardian. At least, that’s where they thought they were going. 

“Prufrock Preparatory School?” One of them asked, to which Mr. Poe explained to them it was very Olaf proof, and that they (Klaus) would never see the man again. Klaus smirked to himself, and Violet only rolled her eyes, Poe frowned.

From the architecture alone, the school ached of something devious brewing. And inside the walls, with every echoing step off the cold walls, it only became more and more apparent. 

But then, of course, something even worse showed it ugly head. Or, really, ugly heads. In the form of two individuals: Carmelita Spats, and a certain Vice Principal.

Walking around the school had an arumoa to it. Arumoa here meaning stench, as in a very foul smell that stuck not only to the students but the very walls inside of Prufrock. It was as if the Baudelaires had their very own foul smell attached to them as where ever they went people turned and starred. And still, they tried to think of the positives; until they were brought to their new sleeping arrangement, that was. 

The first week of “school” went by slowly and dully. The only bright points of the day were when the Baudelaires could meet up with their new friends, two of the Quagmire children. They were close to Klaus’ and Violets ages, and they seemed to be the only kids in the whole place who weren’t worshiping Carmelita Spats. 

And then the day of the pep rally came. The three Baudelaires and the two Quagmires were dreading the upcoming event almost as much as they dreaded each other day, and yet something hinted of change. 

But when Vice Principal Nero announced that there was a new gym teacher, Klaus’s grew excited at the chances he was shown. But his heart stopped when his husband came flying out of a paper wall, dressed very humoresaly (not that he was making fun of anyone who may dress like him, but in the fact that he did not pull the outfit off at all). 

“Oh boy.” Violet mumbled, and Klaus chuckled. From their reactions, the two triplets put two and two together, having already known about their “situation.” But what the triplets didn’t know, was just how far their relationship went. Klaus told them he loved the man, but they had yet to see the extent of it just yet. 

Klaus smiled through the rest of the rally, even when Nero declared his “Special Orphan’s Running Exercises.” The Count, now called Coach Genghis, walked down the middle of the students, making sly glances to his betrothed. 

“Will the Orphans in the house please stand up? All of you will be participating but one of you lucky Orphans get’s to be my ‘star student’ which I will train exclusively outside of the others.” There were “oohs” in the crowd, while the four kids rolled their eyes, already knowing just who this “star student” was going to be. 

“I . . . choose . . . you!” Olaf said, pausing increasingly dramatic with every word, pointing a finger to right at his husband, who couldn’t help giggling a tiny bit. 

“Every day from this day forwards all y'all will report to my office at sundown . . . But of course my office is always open.” He trailed off, turning back to look at Klaus smoothly before returning to the stage. 

The rest of the pep rally was boring, aside from Klaus and Olaf sneaking glances at each other and making stupid faces at one another. Within his addition to the school, the place seemed far less dismal for even Violet and Sunny.

“That’s your husband?” Isadora asked, in a very hushed whisper to Klaus. He smiled back, and resumed pretending to listen to the Vice Principal. 

As soon as the rally ended, Klaus got from his seat and walked over to meet (great) his husband. He extended a hand politely, and Olaf took it with a smirk. 

“It is just so nice to meet you, Mister!” Klaus said with his big puppy eyes, and the Count Growled in frustration at the fact he couldn’t grip the boy into a bear hug right then and there. 

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Mr. Klaus Baudelaire. I cannot wait to begin our exercise program.” The Count returned with a hint of mischief, and Klaus giggled at him. He stepping up a little closer to the man, when a voice so rudely interrupted them. 

“You already know his name?” Came the voice of Vice Principal Nero, cutting the two from their little safe space they had made up. His face was that of confusion, but only in the sense that the man liked to know as much as he could about the students in the school (not very much of their social or well being). 

“I think it’s important to know the name of each and every one of my students. Especially my new star student here.” He said back quickly, clapping a hand on his husband’s shoulder. Klaus couldn’t help the smile from crossing his lips at the sweet touch. 

“Ah, of course. That makes sense.” The man replied dumbly, and they both just nodded at him. 

“Coach, didn’t you say that you had something to show me in your office?” Klaus then asked, making the man next to him grin. 

“Yes, of course. If you’ll excuse us, Vice Principal.” Olaf began, quickly turning and directing Klaus back inside. 

“Don’t think that you’ll be excused from my pre-nightly violin performances!” Nero called out after them.

“We’ll just have to see how long this exercise lasts, now wont we.” Olaf punctuated, saying the last part only for Klaus. The boy shivered, but hid it from any on lookers with a smile. 

As they walked (rushed) to the “Counts office”, a group of girls came up to them. The one leading it introduced herself with a bright smile, and they walked away giggling. Klaus paused, looked back at them and then to his husband. Olaf barley even noticed their presence, but Klaus grew jealous in a matter of seconds.

As soon as the door of his office came into view, Klaus ran through it. He stood right by the door, and jumped on the man when he walked in. His lips crashed into his husbands, and his hands were all over the older man.

Klaus kissed and pushed the man back against his own desk, tearing his shirt from him as he did so.

“Who do you want?” Klaus asked, taking the man by surprise. The boy took the moment to grab onto his husband, sitting on the desk and pulling him against his chest as he held him tightly.

“You.” He replied, his soft lips letting the small noise out just enough for only him to hear. Klaus grew increasingly frustrated, and took his own pants off and threw them to the floor. 

“Who else?” He spoke through gritted teeth, as his hand came down to grab the man firmly through his pants. 

“Only you. No one else.” Olaf replied, adding a bit more seriousness to his tone. 

He let the boy palm him for a few more moments before stepping back from him. Both hands came down to his belt, and Klaus sat up to stare at him as he opened the cloth and presented his member. 

“No one else gets to see you the way I do.” Klaus spoke straight and the man nodded, stepping up and grabbing his legs to place them on his shoulder.

“And the same goes for you, my love.” Olaf murmeed back, both of them already knew it so why repeat it when he could be doing something else right that second. 

“Make me yours.” Klaus whispered as his arms wrapped around the man, kissing his neck as a grin grew on his face. 

Olaf grabbed the lube in the drawer of the desk, and quickly applied it to himself before slowly sinking into the boy. 

“I forgot how good that felt . . .” Klaus whispered, finally releasing his tough jealousy. 

“Who are you jealous of, my love? What could possibly make you think I would want to do this with any other person?” Olaf asked, speaking quietly just to him, all the while slowly fucking the boy and pumping his small cock. 

“I ah- I apologize, my love. I -uh! I saw those girls looking at you in the hallway and I . . .” Klaus spoke back quietly, trying to explain himself while also trying not to cry out from the things his lover was doing to him. 

“Well then . . . I guess I’ll just have to remind you just how little I want them . . . and just how much I want you.” He ended with a growl, he picked his speed up and tenderly but forcefully fucked the boy to a shuttering mess.

“Oh- Olaf, wait! I’ll-” Klaus began, but his lips and cries were swallowed up as the hand around him tightened and he came strongly between the two of them. Olaf slowed, but never stopped or pulled out.

“You still want me to make you mine?” Olaf aksed, with that same amount of playfulness as he began with. The boy only nodded weakly back to him, silently begging him. 

Olaf grinned wickedly, grabbed his husband and flipped him over after briefly pulling out. Olaf pushed back in as he laid his body weight on top of him and began a ruthless pace. 

“Oh! Oh, God!” Klaus whimpered out, loving the roughness his husband was giving him. He let his head drop to lay on the desk, and then he felt teeth meet his skin. 

“Oh, yes!” Klaus cried out, throwing himself back against the beautiful heat, as his neck and back were bitten down on firmly. A shaky hand came up to hold the back of Olaf’s head, as the other gripped the side of the desk. 

Olaf made a noise of devillike playfulness, and traced his hand down the one on his head before taking both arms and roughly held them down and behind his back. Klaus was entirely at his mercy, and he adored it. 

“Harder!” Klaus grunted out, his own tiny prick fully hard by this point, he was sure not to last long. Olaf growled above him, and began to pound into the body under him. At the same time, Klaus’s hands were forced back again with one hand. Olaf’s other hand came down between his legs and wrapped around his prick, but didn’t move. 

“Olaf I- I can’t!” Klaus tried to warn the other man, once again, but he just smiled and ruthlessly pounded into him until he was shooting himself all over the desk. Klaus was breathing heavily, panting. Olaf laid over him, slowly rolling his hips into the wrecked boy.

“Wait!” Klaus whined as the Count pulled out of him, he pushed himself up on shaky arms, and was surprised to see the man walking over and sitting on the far side of the desk.

Klaus didn’t even wait for the “order,” he couldn’t take it not having him inside of him that very second. He climbed, on very shaky legs, onto his husband and sat down on him smoothly. 

Klaus groaned out at the oversensitive touches, but began moving slowly. Olaf’s hand disappeared for a moment, before coming up to the boy in his lap’s waiting lips. Klaus eagerly licekd his fingers clean of his own release, knowing just exactly what the sight did to the man under him.

Olaf made a low noise, before gripping Klaus’s waist with both hands and directing the speed himself. Klaus was in tears, he was so sensitive, and his high pitched whines filled the room as well as the soft slapping of their thighs. 

“Make me cum.” Olaf growled into his little lover’s ear, and the boy nodded weakly. Although his insides were pulsating from the overstimulation, Klaus began fully riding the man. 

The hickeys and other bruises the Count had marked Klaus with were beginning to form, and it only added to the perfect scene of the boy whining out as he rode the grown man. 

As Klaus began to harden up fully for the third time, he picked his pace up. His hands came up to grip his husband’s clothing, holding onto him for dear life as his hips worked overtime. 

“I love you!” Klaus groaned out, finally coming to an explosive stop as he stilled on the man’s lap. Olaf had groaned out with him, cumming at the same time. 

“I love you too. And I’ve missed you.” Olaf murmured, hugging his husband close to him as he rubbed his back.

Then a sharp knocking broke them from their sweet peace. Olaf turned his head, looking at the time before sighing. It was just after the sun went down, both of them jumped up and threw their clothes on. Olaf didn’t bother fixing up the desk, he left everything askew, as well as his husband’s ruffled uniform.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Come inside my office and I will give you all the run down of our new program!” Olaf said with a great big smile, from just behind the group of students Nero walked by with a sly glance of anger.

“Klaus . . . is everything ok?” Duncan asked as he stepped inside the room. Papers littered the floor, as well as everything that was on the desk, and Klaus himself was messy. His usually neat hair was ruffled, his clothes were not neatly tucked in and his neck was riddled with red marks. 

“Oh, yeah! I’m great.” Klaus said, blushing, with a very real smile. Olaf grinned, strutting back and picking his love up before taking a seat back on the desk. Klaus sat comfortably in his lap, and Olaf had the door closed.

“I was told that this program would excuse who ever took it of going to Caligula's nightly ‘rehearsals.’” Olaf explained, nocholonglty running his hands down and up Klaus’s arms.

“So I involved as many people as I could, apologies to you Ms, for generalizing your guardianship status.” Olaf spoke sincerely, and the rest turned to acknowledge the librarian in the room. 

“Well I thank you for getting me out of those nightly concerts, so I except your apology.” She spoke plainly, and it was obvious that she held a very high intelligence. 

“There isn’t actually an activity, we just have to hide here until the concert starts.” Olaf added, stopping the running of his hands to just hold onto Klaus as he put his chin on his head.

“Theres one think I still don’t understand.” The librarian said, and Violet looked to her with apprehension.

“Whats the point of having a ‘star student’ if you’re not really teaching anything?” She added.

Klaus could feel the man grin above him. Not wanting to let go of him, he only removed one had from Klaus’s body. He tore off the hastily re applied head piece and whipped the messily applied makeup away. With a dramatic dip of his head, of course.

There was two gasps in the room. The first was the librarian, at recognizing just who this man really was. The second, however, was from Isadora Quagmire, who upon seeing the back of Olaf’s neck, as he bent forwards when taking of the turban, saw the beginnings of fingernail marks which disappeared below his collar.

There was a small catch up to explain who the man was, and why he was sitting the way he was sitting. But then attention turned to the other gasp in the room, the one from Isadora. 

“Everything alright, Isadora?” Ms. Caliban, who squeezed in her name at some point into the conversation, asked with a concerned smile. 

“Sorry, um, it’s just that,” Her eyes flicked to Olaf, “you seem to have some sort of injury on your back, sir.” She spoke, looking between him and the boy in his lap. 

The Count smiled more, always loving an excuse to embarrass Klaus. He knew just how the boy would react, seeing what he had done without realizing it. And it was sure to annoy everywhere in the room, so he practically jumped at the opportunity. 

The man kissed Klaus in the head briefly, before slipping him to his side to sit on the desk, before swiveling around on the desk to show the class his back. He turned halfway, smirking as he dropped his shirt and showed the room the long finger nail scratch marks which trialed all down his back and even below his pants. Once more there were audible gasps in the room, as well as a laugh from Violet. 

Klaus leaned forwards, confused as to what Olaf was doing. His face immediately turned red and he began apologizing.

“Oh my god, did I do that? I’m so sorry, baby, are you ok?” Klaus said without thinking, forgetting who was in the room with them. Olaf chuckled, throwing his shirt on and turning to hug Klaus from the back. He put his head onto his shoulder, and smiled cutely. 

“Damnit, Klaus.” Violet said, shaking her head as she chuckled a little bit. Isadora’s eyes were wide and she looked to Klaus then to a laughing Violet. Ms. Caliban's expression was that of shock, but minor amusement.

“You’re ok, right?” Klaus whispered to his husband, slightly turning his head to ask the head on his shoulder. Olaf smiled warmly.

“Of course I’m alright, sweetheart. In fact . . .” He paused, lifting his lips right up into his ear, “I want you to do it again.”

“Ok well, I think Vice Principal Nero is probably distracted, so we’re just gonna head out now . . .” Duncan spoke, before turning and opening the door. 

“My apologies for keeping you all so late, Violet and Sunny do you know where you’ll be staying?” Olaf asked, with a certain kindness that had been slowly growing in him.

“The girls can stay with me,” Olivia Caliban spoke, “I have an extra room, and I’d hate for them to have to spend another minute in that horrible shack. Where will Klaus stay?” She added, not entirely completing her thought before saying it outloud. 

“Well I’ll be ‘exercising’ Klaus until the middle of the night, and I’d rather him not walking around the school . . . in the middle of the night. Especially when’s he all tired out, and his legs are too shaky to carry him far.” Olaf said with a sly smile, once more making Klaus blush a deep red and put his head into his hands. 

“Yeah, we’ll see you tomorrow, Klaus.” Violet said, shaking her head as she waved him goodbye. 

“Oh my god, Olaf! You’re the-” Klaus began, but stopped talking when he turned to face his husband sweet lips met his own. His kiss was sweet, and Klaus melted into it. 

“Come with me, my darling, I’ll draw us a bath.” Olaf said, using stupid fancy words and a goofy smile to distract him from his previous actions of making him utterly embarrassed in from of his friends and sisters. 

“Um, excuse me?” Came the voice of a young girl, interrupting both their thoughts. 

“Isadora!” Klaus cried out, falling backwards away from his husband and putting his hands over his face.

“Yeah,uh , I just wanted to ask you something, Coach.” Coach? 

“Yeah, what is it kid? You’ve got five seconds before you see something you’ll wanna forget.” Olaf growled, only turing aggressive when his designated time for smooching was interrupted. 

“I just wanted to know if you’re looking for a . . . another partner at all?” She asked, twiddling her thumbs, but more or less looking more at Klaus than the man.

“No. I’m not.” Olaf said nonchalantly, turning away from her as he began kissing his husbands neck softly. Klaus couldn’t help the fluttering of his eyes at the soft kisses, but he couldn’t not see the face of sheer jealousy on the girls face. 

There was the sound of a door slamming, and Olaf pulled away for a second. Klaus’s eyes were glassy and star struck from the kiss, he hardly even registered the upset girl. 

“My love, I wish to shower you with my affections.” Olaf whispered into his ear hotly. He picked up his husband, his legs coming down to hold his waist as he hugged him back tightly. 

Klaus was set down on a very nice counter top, was given a multitude of kisses all over his face, neck and forehead, before Olaf turned around and turned the bath on. He turned around with a wink, before dropping his hands to his belt. 

Klaus grew red. No matter how many times he had seen the man naked, and vise versa, that face he made never ceased to make him light headed. Klaus was weary, at just the way the man looked at him. He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed that Count Olaf had finished his undressing and was now walking up to him.

“After all this time, my gaze alone still makes you squirm? Delicious . . . Delectable . . . Desirable . . .” The Count said smoothly, opening Klaus’s legs and standing right between them. He came right up to the edge of the counter, put his hands under the boy’s legs and pulled him swiftly forwards. He was flush against the naked man, and it was strange to be clothed while he was not.

“Want me to take these off?” Olaf asked smuggly, using every one of his tricks to make the boy blush. He just couldn’t help himself wanting to see that red rise in his cheeks, his eyes dilate quickly, and his lips trembling in excitement. It was just all so . . . intoxicating.

“Please, do!” Klaus whispered, his voice leaving him as his face inched closer and closer to his husbands. The man grinned, and put his hands on his waist. Olaf undid his belt in record time, and pulled down his pants and underwear in one go. Klaus gasped, not out of surprise, but of infectious infatuation. 

Olaf smirked more, taking off his barely put on shirt, and pulled Klaus’s bum to the very edge of the counter top. Then he dropped to his knees.

“Olaf, what-” Klaus was going to say, but was cut off by the feeling of the man’s mouth around his tiny prick. He whined, and wrapped his legs around the man’s face, as well as grabbing him with his hands.

Olaf hummed, sucked and bobbed his head around the small appendage, and Klaus couldn’t help the series of small whimpers and cries from leaving his lips. At least there was running water to cover up the noise. 

Olaf’s hands came up around his bum and he gripped the boy solidly. Klaus let out another cry, as he rocked forwards into the man’s mouth. 

“Olaf, I can’t. I can’t!” Klaus fussed, trying to get away from the man before he came. But Olaf held him firm, and sucked him hard. 

“Oh!” Came the loud shout from the shaky boy as he exploded into his husband’s mouth. The man smiled, hugging the collapsed boy to his chest as he picked him up and walked to the now full tub. 

Olaf sank down carefully, holding the boy close to his chest. Both of them sighed at the comfortable warmth, and Klaus snuggled against his lover as he was peppered with kisses. 

“I never want your lips to touch another. And I promise you the same thing of me.” Klaus whispered, lifting his head and holding his love’s face with one hand.

“You couldn’t pay me to. Not that I ever would consider it.” Olaf said back, bringing the boy into a sweet kiss. Klaus took the chance to slip his arms around his neck so that he couldn’t stop kissing him. Olaf chuckled at him. 

“I love you so much, it’s overwhelming.” Klaus whispered against the man’s lips, who kissed him briefly again before speaking back to him.

“I don’t think you’ll ever understand just how lucky that makes me.” Olaf whispered back, entering one of his rare occasions in which he was fully serious.

“No. I don’t think you realize how lucky I am.” Klaus said, and went back to kissing the man before he could respond. 

And for the first few days of “the exercise program,” Olaf and Klaus spent it in each other’s arms every second they could. Klaus had noticeable hickeys on his neck, and he did his best to cover them. 

But sooner or later Nero was bound to grow suspicious. It was nighttime, after the concert had finished up (early, for once, as the man couldn’t help the gnawing curiosity in the back of his head) and Klaus had made a wonderful and easy dinner.

Olaf, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch finding something to watch. He sat with a blanket over himself, his pants were pulled down, waiting for the boy come back to him.

When Klaus came into the room with the two bowls of pasta, Olaf grinned at him evilly. Before he could sit Olaf told him to remove his pants, and the boy blushed madly at the implications and suggestiveness the man wore on his guilty face. 

Olaf smiled, lifting the blanket off of himself and revealing his hard on. 

Klaus put the bowls down and climbed onto the man, facing away from him for once. Then he felt it, and Klaus gasped at the feeling of the prodding tool against his ass. 

Klaus lifted himself upwards, and sank back down. This time, when he sat down, the man’s cock was entirely sheathed within him. 

“Why must you make every thing I do so difficult?” Klaus asked, with small rolls of his hips.

Then the door flew open. No knocking, no addressing the room, just a man entering as he wanted to. Olaf audibly growled, but Klaus squeezed his leg with his hand and turned to give him a small smile. Olaf smirked, mischief undoubtedly on his mind.

“Well this doesn’t look much like exercise!” Nero exclaimed, walking right on over to them and standing right by the couch. Olaf’s hand snuck forwards and gripped his darling’s tiny leaking prick. 

“Eating is a very important part of every healthy lifestyle. Join us, Vice Principal? Theres more in the other room.” Olaf completed, ever so slowly running his hand over the boy as he slowly jacked him off. 

“Oh,” he said, taken aback by the offer, “well, thank you very much, I am quite tired of eating the cafetera’s food.” Nero said, abruptly turning and letting himself into the other room, walking like he owned the room.

“You good?” Olaf whispered quickly, and Klaus nodded back at him. He gave him a small kiss and moved his head to be on his shoulder. 

Then their hips began to move. 

“If I may ask, Coach, why is the orphan sitting on you like that.” Rather than be alarmed at being called out, Olaf twitched angrily at the comment made by the man.

“It’s part of the training.” He growled lowly, eyeing the man menancly. Nero sat down quickly on the other side of the couch next to them, and shut up.

Olaf scrolled through the selection of movies, and stopped when he saw what he was looking for. A gory horror movie, one that he knew Klaus wouldn’t want to watch. Klaus was confused for a second, but then figured out his plan. 

“You think this is appropriate for kids?” Nero asked, not really caring, just trying to fill the silence. Olaf smiled a little bit at the comment. 

“This is all part of the plan.” Olaf replied, not really acknowledging the man when he said so, and Klaus smiled at the words. 

The movie was slow, and Olaf grew so impatient that he literally fast forwarded it to the gory parts of the movie. And as soon as the first kill was displayed on screen, Olaf’s hands came up to cover the boy on his lap’s eyes.

“Turn away if you’re scared.” Olaf whispered, but loud enough for the other man to clearly hear. 

And Klaus did just that. It was very awkward trying to spin around while keeping the man’s cock inside of him, but he managed. He put his head onto the shoulder away from the principles face and he hugged him fully. 

“Should I be obvious, or shall I hide it?” Klaus whispered, just for his husband to hear. 

“I can’t imagine his reaction if he caught us. But it sounds fun.” Olaf replied, not too subtly. Nero turned his head to watch them whisper to each other, but Olaf just winked at him. The vice principal turned away flushed, Olaf just had that affect on people. 

Then Klaus began to move his hips. He started off with small rocks against Olaf, but when hands came down and gripped his ass he couldn’t help but speed up. Eventually he had to bite the couch cushion next to the man’s neck to suppress his whines. 

Nero periodically looked over to the two, not exactly putting together just what was happening. That was, until, Olaf began to push and pull Klaus’s hips in a very uncaring matter. 

Nero had an idea of what the two were doing, but when Klaus let go of the cushion in his mouth and the small little “Ah! Ah! Ah!”s could just be heard betwixt the sounds of the now completely unwatched movie. 

The man sitting next to the couple grew red, realizing what was going on. He straightened himself out, and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me. But what do you two think you’re doing?” Nero asked, his face a shield of fury instead of his obvious embarrassment. 

“We’re not doing anything. Isn’t that right Klaus?” Olaf said smirking, lifting the lolling head of his love up so he could speak to the room.

“That’s right -Oh!- we’re- we’re not doing any- anything.” He more or less mumbled out, picking up his speed as he rode the man without a care about the extra eyes on him. 

Olaf pulled the blanket covering them down a bit, before wrapping it just around Klaus’s waist. It was obvious that the boy was rocking his hips down onto the man, and that he was riding him with an expression of pure bliss. 

“Well I wont stand for this!” Nero said, standing up from the couch, as if it made him bigger. Olaf put his hand to Klaus’s head and pushed him into the crook of his neck.

“Then get the fuck out.” Olaf replied lowley, he glared at the man with menace is his eyes and fear struck the man like a cold breeze. 

Nero stumbled over his words, not knowing at all what to say. He backed up, hitting the door before half turning and scrambling for the door knob before fleeing the room. 

“Now, Mr. Baudelaire, we must continue our exercises. Shall we?” Olaf said, hugging the boy close and kissing him as he picked the boy’s hips up and began his fast pace once more.

“Is everything ok? I just saw Vice Principal run into a wall after scrambling out of here.” Came Isadora's voice from the door, and Klaus immediately grew bright red at the second unannounced intruder of the evening.

“Yeah, everything is good. Just gave the man a good scare.” Olaf replied, devoid of most emotion. Never, did his hands stop the current he had made with the boy’s hips. Klaus rode the man lovingly, as the intruder walked over to where they sat. 

“Well that doesn’t make much sense,” Isadora said in a fast changed attitude, “how could anyone be scared off by someone as handsome as yourself.” She added, and Klaus picked his head up to look at her. She smirked. 

“Do you think we could perhaps reschedule this conversation, we’re a little busy at the moment.” Olaf snarled, not even looking over to her anymore as he hugged Klaus tight against him as he thrust upwards with his movements. 

“But then I wouldn’t be able to talk to you until we meet again!” She whined, walking over to them and standing behind their spot on the couch. She was eye to eye with Klaus. 

“That’s the point.” Olaf growled out lowly, getting dangerously impatient. He readjusted himself and leaned in close to his husband’s ear and whispered hotly for only him to hear.

“Fuck yourself on me.” Came the naughty words and Klaus’s blush deepend. A hand snaked down to hold his prick under the blanket, but didn’t move. Olaf ceased his movements, leaving it entirely up to Klaus to get them both off. 

“How could you ever prefer this man over someone your own age? And a girl too!” Isadora said, loosing her own patience as she spoke to Klaus directly. The boy, currently being spoken to, was lolling his head as he rode the man under him. He lifted his hips and in return his cock was touched, and in sitting back down his prostate was touched. It was utter bliss as Klaus chased the duel sensations.

“You don’t have a nine inch cock, do you?” Klaus asked dully, wrapping his hands around the man’s neck as he kissed him deeply. Olaf grinned as he began peppering him with kisses. 

The girl found a blush of her own, before stumbling over her words and then finally her own feet as she left the room. Once again there was a dramatic door slam as she huffed out of the room, and Klaus sighed thankfully.

“So my cock is the only reason you love me?” Olaf asked, pouting as he looked away from his lover. 

“Stop! You know that’s not true! I just wanted to get her out of the room so I can take this damn hot blanket off.” Klaus said, taking the man’s face into both his hands as he kissed him softly. Olaf deepend the kiss, his hands coming down to rip the blanket away so he could see just exactly what he was making the boy do. 

“I can’t even pretend to be mad at you.” Olaf chuckled, moving his hands to his boy’s hips. 

“Take off your shirt.” Olaf whispered, grabbing the boy’s ass with gusto as he kissed his neck. 

Klaus did manage to get his shirt off, with much difficulty as Olaf wouldn’t cease his kisses. And when the shirt was off, one hand left his ass to twist at his nipple. 

“Oh!” Klaus cried out, grabbing onto the man’s shoulders hard as he tried to regain his focus. 

“How would you like me to make you cum, my love?” Olaf murmured into his ear, before nibbling on it. Klaus’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he struggled hard as he tried to keep humping himself on the man when hands came to hold him still. 

“Turn- turn me over . . . press your body against mine . . . and fuck me into this couch!” Klaus whined, his eyes tearing up as he plead with the man. Olaf grinned, and complied to the boy’s request. 

Bodies were flipped, and teeth met shoulder as a ruthless pounding began. Skin on skin slapping filled the room along with the sweet noises forced from the boy’s mouth. 

“Oh, God, please!” Came out among the other whines and shouts from the boy. Olaf reached a hand to once more play with the boy’s nipples, which Klaus grabbed as if it was a safety railing. His other hand came down to jerk his prick, and Klaus arched entirely into the touch. Klaus’s other hand came behind him to hold Olaf’s head in place as to make sure that he didn’t stop biting him.

Klaus began clenching up, and Olaf doubled his efforts, making the boy squirm and writhe as his body was pushed into a powerful orgasm. He practically shouted as it happened, and Olaf took the chance to hold his face up so that he could kiss his cheek. 

Thankfully, Olaf stilled his movements. He, himself, was still hard as hell, and Klaus shakily got himself up on his hands and knees. 

“Can I taste you? Please?” Klaus said through teary eyes, and the man nodded to him as he helped him onto a cushion on the floor between his knees. Klaus sat down, shivered, and was given a blanket as his head was pushed into the man’s crotch. 

Klaus opened his mouth, and immediately took the member into his mouth. God, he loved the taste of it after he’d been fucked.


	9. Jerome deserves better, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelaires are taken from Prufrock Prep and sent to a new gaurdian, Olaf is blamed for the kidnapping of the Quagmires, Klaus and Olaf meet the man meant for a past freind.

After the kidnapping of two triplets, by an unknown advisory yet to be revealed, and Mr. Poe once more tearing the Baudelaires away from a place just as they got comfortable, the Baudelaires were shipped off once again. This time, however, they drove to the city. 

“Baudelaires, I am confidant that Count Olaf will never ever find you kids here! Not when there’s a city wide manhunt out after him.” Mr. Poe said cheekily, as he drove down a long city street, darkened by many tall trees.

“More so than the four past times he found us in the middle of nowhere?” Klaus quipped back and Violet hit him. Poe frowned at him in the mirror, Klaus winked at him and the man looked away immediately. 

When Poe stopped the car and the Baudelaires were able to get out on the street, it became truly apparent how dark the street was despite it being just past noon. Klaus thought of his husband, and what he would think of the lighting.

“667, here we are Baudelaires.” Mr. Poe said, leading the kids into what looked like a hotel before leaving with a quick, “the penthouse!” before driving off. 

“I feel like we’re in the dark.”

The steps up to the top floor were tedious, and steep. But the man that greeted them at the top shined a bight smile that made all three forget the long walk up there.

“Jerome Squalor!” was his name, and Klaus felt a tiny ich of déjà vu. Then they met his partner, or really the woman who lived with him and called herself a Squalor. 

With the quick introduction, and deduction, they entered the main house just as breaking news of “light is in, dark is out” breeched the calm air. With the click of a remote, wide currentants opened up the main room to let in streams of beautiful afternoon sunlight. 

“Gunther! There you are.” Ms. Esme said, before Klaus could say anything first. It had been a few short hours, and Olaf was already there. His eyes met his husbands, and they stayed there even as he spoke. 

“Yes, I am foreign man, named Gunther.” He said, in an accent that just wasn’t punctuated exactly right. 

“Pleasure to meet you-” Klaus began, sticking his hand out and he was walking to met him when he was interrupted.

“Yes, yes, Gunther is my friend who is coming to lunch with us. Come on, lets go!” Esme said, and Jerome finally interjected.

“Uh, honey? How about we show the kids around and let them get situated first?” He said with a small smile, trying his best not make his “wife” angry.

“Fantastic idea,” Violet said, stepping forwards to pronounce her presence, “could you maybe show Sunny and I around and the boys can take their own ruote?” She added, looking at Klaus with a nod.

“Fine, whatever. Let’s go, girls.” Esme said, swiftly turning and walking from the room. As soon as she was gone Olaf and Klaus pulled Jerome into a room and began to explain everything to him.

“Married? You’re so young, Klaus!” He exclaimed, looking between them both. But then came the explanation of love, and his experssion softened.

“Oh,” he sighed, “why are you telling me right this second?” He asked, and Olaf looked to Klaus for an answer as well. 

“I think I know someone that you do. Are you, by chance, talking to someone?” Klaus asked, quieting his voice and leaning in closer to the man.

Jerome blushed a bit, before looking away.

“Is his name Charles?” Klaus added, and Jerome snapped his attention to him.

“You know him?” Jerome asked, as well as a hundred other questions, and Klaus did his best to answer them quickly as Esme was sure to appear at any second to drag them off to lunch. 

“Wait, I’m sorry, but did that you say that you . . . you slept with him?” Jerome asked, looking at the floor as he tried to avoid the others gazes.

“Later.” Klaus said.

“Until then,” he said giving a small kiss to Jerome’s forehead before turning and grabbing the front of his lover.

“Missed you.” Klaus whispered, reaching a hand up as he touched the man’s cheek. He was able to give him a small kiss on the lips before the sound of sharp heels dug through the air.

“Let’s go!” She said, not waiting a second longer as she made her way to the stairs. Olaf was grabbed by the arm and dragged along with her, Klaus scowled. As Violet caught up with them, she shook her head to Klaus - indicating that she found no trace of the Quagmires, or any clues to help them.

Klaus missed his friends, of course, but he had a feeling that they were sound at the very least. But he also had a feeling that the culprit was right under their noses.

The little fear in his head was given flight when they entered a strange Salmon themed restaurant, and they saw a familiar man. Larry. And he indicated to the Baudelaires that “they” had it under control, and they all felt just a little relieved at the knowledge that there were other unknown people trying to help them.

“May I be excused to use the bathroom, please?” Klaus asked after a few minutes, glancing to his husband before walking to the spectacularly clean bathroom of the restaurant. 

When Olaf excused himself almost everyone at the table knew why. Esme thought he was going to the bathroom just to go, while his sisters knew the truth. And Jerome, he didn’t think about it for too long. 

“I have to say, I do love the hair.” Klaus said, not even turning to see the person who entered the bathroom after him.

“And I have to say that I miss that voice of yours.” Olaf growled, locking the door behind him before lunging at his husband. Hands met hair as the man fully grabbed the boy and pushed him into an equally impeccably clean stall.

“Make some noise, wont you my dear?” Olaf purrer before roughly grabbing Klaus, pushing him against the stall and tearing off his pants. Olaf pressed his body against Klaus’s, kneeling on the floor, and brought his mouth up to the boy’s crotch.

“ . . . Please.” Klaus whined as his husband just sat there breathing hotly on his prick. Then in a second his mouth enveloped him entirely. Klaus cried out, so utterly thankful for the man just below him.

“So . . . so good!” Klaus cried out, as one of his legs was lifted up and put onto Olaf’s shoulder so the man could get his face even deeper into his groin. And as his little prick was stimulated, a hand came up to pull his pants down further and rub his entrance.

Klaus couldn’t speak, not with the insane sensations the man was making him feel, so he left his communication to actions. He grabbed the man’s hand by his ass and quicky brought it to his lips. He sucked on his hand and wet each finger, take special care to eye the man while he did so.

Olaf slowed his sucks to a slow pace, as his first finger entered Klaus. He quickly followed it with a second, then a third. Klaus bucked forwards into his mouth, and then to his hand. Olaf grinned at the desperation in his eyes. 

“Olaf I can’t- I can’t!” He yelled, grinding into his husbands face and hand hard. With a good push up against his prostate and a hum along the boy’s prick Klaus was shooting himself into his husbands mouth with a loud cry. 

Olaf swallowed it with a gulp, before spinning his lover and pressing him face first into the stall. Olaf got up on his feet and quickly unzipped his pants, lined himself up with the boy and entered him swiftly.

Klaus groaned, his sensitive ass throbbing from the first push alone. Then Olaf moved, and Klaus went silent. A shaky hand made its way up to the top of the stall, and then Klaus leaned his weight into the wall.

“Fuck me.” Klaus whispered, and Olaf complied with a sharp thrust into him. Olaf began a quick pace into his lover, fucking him into and up against the wall infront of him.

Klaus came three more times before Olaf was done. 

Klaus and Olaf walked out the bathroom at the same time, to a group of avoiding eyes who happened to be sitting near the bathroom. The boys went back to their seats and Violet hit Klaus on the arm, Olaf smirked. Esme didn’t even notice their joint absence, she acknowledged Olaf immediately at his returnal. 

‘Esme Squalor sits there and fawns over him while his skin still smells of sex, and she doesn’t even notice.’ Klaus couldn’t help his thoughts. It was obvious how little Olaf enjoyed the womans company, but that didn’t stop Klaus’s jealous streak from flaring its ugly head.

Esme seemed to almost already know just exactly what annoyed Klaus. She put her hands on him, she touched his chest and his clothing. She flirted with him. Klaus was seething, just sitting there watching them, but a commotion sturred them.

The Salmon restaurant was ‘out’ and another new one was ‘in,’ apparently. And Esme did everything in her power to get them there as fast as possible. But the Baudelaires managed to slip away and sneak off back into the apartment building. 

There, they managed to get back into the apparemment where they made a plan on how to get down the elevator shaft. It made the most sense of where the Quagmires would be held, as the kidnapper would want to keep them near the Baudelaires. 

The Baudelaires parachuted themselves down the elevator where they found the two triplets. With no equipment, they returned upstairs, where they met the party of adults.

From here, Klaus and his sisters parted ways. They talked it out, and there was nothing they could do until the auction. There was no way to move them, and keeping them there guaranteed their lives. 

Klaus slipped inside and summoned his husband to another room. He told them where the Quagmires were, and he left and talked to Esme. At this point, Esme believed Olaf was on her side, and they needed to keep that charade going. She was inarguably under suspicion. 

With a goodnight check up on Violet and Sunny, Klaus returned to the room to put on that evening’s outfit. 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Jerome was told Gunther’s true identity for the second time that day, and he played dumb for his wife. He was in the middle of asking her a question, to which he already knew the answer to, when his breath escaped him. 

The outfit Olaf had chosen for him to wear was a black feathered scarf, skimpy black panties which covered his tiny appendage perfectly, and black fuzzy pair of handcuffs. 

It was apparent what his husband wanted to see. Klaus remembered telling Olaf one night about his secret obsession with dressing up, and he was thrilled to know he wanted to see him dressed like that too. 

Jerome's gasp when Klaus entered the room was followed quickly by two more. The one from his husband, who was enamored with the sight of him and he grew hard at the sight of him alone. And the third was from Esme, who looked mortified. 

“What do you think you’re-” The woman began to yell, but a hand silenced her.

“Don’t interrupt the entertainment.” Olaf spoke, finally giving up the accent. He then turned to a phonograph, and played a song. He beckon the boy over to him, and made him sit on his lap.

Klaus then realized just what kind of dance the man wanted him to do, and he blushed madly as he climbed onto the man’s lap. Jerome was sitting right next to Olaf, and so he also had a great view of Klaus. Esme schooched her way onto the couch next to Olaf, and Klaus paid her no mind. 

Klaus began grinding himself onto Olaf, and Jerome nearly fainted. He reached a slow hand over to caress his guardian’s face and he settled. Klaus then turned and put his hands over his husbands head and onto his shoulders as he pressed his groin into the man’s and his back arched as he let himself lean away to show off his chest.

Esme began to lean in as her arm came up and Olaf stood up promptly, never letting Klaus budge from his grip. 

Olaf stuck a hand out for Jerome, having him stand up quickly. Olaf pulled Jerome to him, pushing Klaus to the middle of the two. Jerome let out a gasp as his erection came into contact with Klaus’s barely covered ass.

Then Klaus was pulled away from the man, and thrown over Olaf’s shoulder, his scarf falling somewhere to the floor. He was being held by his ankles, and he yelped at the unpredictable action, grinning at the man’s impatience. 

“Come.” Olaf said smoothly, holding a hand out for Jerome to take, walking them to a bedroom. Olaf placed Klaus on the side of the bed while he sat Jerome against the headboard and himself next to him, just as they had with Charles.

“Tell me what he looked like. When you . . .” Jerome whispered, slipping beneath the veil of lust as Klaus climbed his body and sat in his lap. Klaus grinned, and nodded. Olaf handed his lover a bottle of lube, and he got to work on the man’s pants. 

Klaus slipped the cock out, and into him as he simply moved aside his underwear rather than take it off. He was still wet from earlier, and he was happy to see that the man didn’t mind. 

“When we invited Charles to join us, he blushed madly and mentioned you.” Klaus spoke quietly to the man, as he began to ride his cock.

“He was so touch starved. Olaf held his hand and he melted. Really, I can’t wait for you to have him, I think you two will match up very nicely.” Klaus said, a little bit more breathy, growing faster. 

“Whys that?” Jerome asked, his eyes closed as he imagined his own lover on him. 

“He likes things soft. Soft but pressured. When I began to ride him like this,” Klaus said, speeding up his bounces, “the noises he made were simply delectable.” He finished, and the other man grunted. 

“I’m certain that you two probably made him blush just being yourselves, I would have loved to’ve see it.” Jerome smiled at him, and Olaf growled.

“Please let me join in.” He whined, and Klaus laughed. He moved with Jerome until his feet were off the bed, and his back was pressed into the mattress. Klaus sat up straight on him, and Olaf stood behind him. Klaus leaned forwards and motioned for Olaf to move. 

“You’re crazy, my love.” Olaf murmured into his ear, well lubing himself up and slowly pushing inside of his husband’s already full hole. Klaus’s eyes scrunched up, but when the head popped in he sighed in relief and the rest went in easy.

“Jesus! Please, one of you, move!” Klaus cried out, and both men chuckled. Olaf pulled back, while Jerome pushed in and Klaus lost it. He wasn’t supposed to cum, that wasn’t the plan for the evening, but Olaf couldn’t help but want to hear more of those sweet noises. 

Klaus came twice more while being penetrated by the two men, followed by Jerome. Olaf then fucked him through two more orgasms on the bed, before finally releasing himself inside of him. 

But that very next morning, things would change fast. Olaf woke his love up early in the morning, kissing him sweetly and telling him lovely things, before leaving the room and Klaus fell back asleep. 

When he awoke not only was his husband gone, but so was Esme, Duncan and Isadora. It really was Esme, afterall. 

Mr. Poe showed back up, ranting about Olaf and his kidnapping antics and completely ignoring the kids when they tried to tell him it was really Esme Squalor and Olaf was   
double crossing her. 

“What now?” Jerome asked, or Klaus, neither remembers.

“What do you mean ‘what now?’ go get Charles!” Klaus said, slapping the man on the arm with a bright smile. Violet and Sunny smiled, their suspicions confirmed. 

Jerome smiled brightly, shook the kids hands and set out right after they left with Mr. Poe. At least for the time that Olaf and Klaus would be apart, he could trust in the Quagmires comfort. Olaf had made sure that whenever he could, they were given those complacencies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! I wrote this fic because I desperately wanted to read one with his pairing. I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a comment if you would like more chapters (a new one is soon to come out).


End file.
